


Serpent Lies in Crimson

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry and Ron were trying to find out from Draco Malfoy who the Heir of Slytherin is. What if Harry discovers some hidden truth that Malfoy hints. Is that a betrayal from his best friend and a man he trusted since his first year. Is Malfoy right about not trusting Dumbledore. Is Harry not just the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? But an Heir too? And how will he find help?Possibility of becoming Slash (boy/boy). Don't like, don't have to read. Rating will go up.Fair warning, will bash Ron, Dumbledore, and Ginny





	1. Truth? Or is There More?

Harry had shared a nervous glance at Ron before entering the Slytherin common room behind Malfoy. The two Gryffindors were currently disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. If Malfoy caught a hint of something wrong, their whole plan was all for ruin. The mood was very awkward for both Gryffindors as they listened as Malfoy ranted. Harry should have expected that Malfoy wasn’t a fan of their Headmaster. But something in his mind clicked and like his anger was ignited. Harry refused to let his emotions show as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

“I’m not surprised that Dumbledore hasn't tried to stop all these attacks. Probably make him look good if managed to stop them when the Prophet finds out,” Malfoy droned. “Father always did say he was the worst thing to happen to this school.”

That seemed to be Harry limit, a person insulting the person that seemed to provide a way to escape the Dursleys’. “You’re wrong!”

Malfoy reaction was instant as Ron didn't do a thing. Eyes narrowed at fake Goyle as his lips curled in a sneer, “What!? You think there’s someone worse than Dumbledore?”

Harry instantly regretted his outburst, as it may just cost them any vital information. “Harry Potter,” he managed to quip as he regained his thoughts.

Malfoy let out a small hmmp, as his features relaxed. “You’re absolutely right, Goyle. Saint Potter.” The blonde bit out Potter like it was vile on his tongue. “Yet how anyone is to believe that he is the Heir of Slytherin is beyond me.”

Harry and Ron shared a bewildered look, Malfoy was not the Heir, yet everyone believed it was Harry.

Harry could almost step back if he wasn’t sitting on one of the Slytherin’s couches at Malfoy calculated glance.

“Suspicious, one would expect Potter to least have some knowledge of his heritage. It’s insulting to the wizard name not to count a disgrace.” Malfoy had looked like the thought itself was repulsing. “Not surprising if what they say is true, being raised by filthy muggles. Especially if your magical guardian is Dumbledore.”

Harry knew he had to be gapping at Malfoy’s words. Was it common knowledge to know of his living conditions in the wizarding world? What else did everyone know about him that he had no knowledge to? The young Potter chanced a glance at his friend, who didn’t look like the information was surprising. Harry’s heart sunk at the thought Ron knowing who is responsible for him in the Wizarding World.

Malfoy started to smirk, “I can just imagine the look on Potter’s face when he finds out his godfather is in Azkaban, something that Dumbledore personally approved of. That the Gryffindors’ hero isn’t as perfect as he portrays. Muggle lovers all of them,” Malfoy glared as he spat his words.

Harry almost felt he was hit by a train, ‘did that mean if his godfather wasn’t in… Azkaban… was it, that he would have taken care of him instead of the Dursleys? The young Gryffindor was curious if Malfoy only knew all of this because of the position his father had. Harry went to look back at Ron to see if he was shocked as Harry was. It was like Ron was emotionless about the whole ordeal, while it was shaking the Potter’s entire world about everything he knew. He knew that Ron wasn’t faking it as there was no way an eleven-year-old could have pulled that off. The young Potter knew he couldn’t question the youngest Weasley about any of this upcoming knowledge either. Harry’s heart began to sink, ‘what if Ron only pretended to be my friend because of all this fame?’ The raven haired didn’t want to think of the possibility, where Ron was the first friend he made. It was once Malfoy was distracted by the small green wrapped gift that the boys made a break for it. Malfoy caught the movement but they were already out the common room for the Snakes.

The young Potter’s mind was in overdrive, he couldn’t handle all this new knowledge. Harry needed a breather away from everything. The young Gryffindor felt a bit guilty when he informed Ron he needed to explain everything to Hermione. His excuse was that he was feeling ill, maybe a side effect of the Polyjuice potion. Ron didn’t look to happy at the prospect of informing Hermione himself but took Harry’s word for it.

The young Gryffindor made straight for his own dormitory. Harry’s sanctuary in the library was too risky at this time of night, despite that the room was hidden from all eyes. The Potter heir could finally focus on his thoughts about Malfoy’s words. ‘Heritage? What heritage?’ Harry knew that his vault had a lot of gold but even then, that wasn’t very much and he had to make it last for his whole seven years of school. The Gryffindor didn’t have any knowledge about his family except for a few things he’d been told over the past year. He looked exactly as his father and his mother was very talented at Charms. Harry gulped at the thought of having to ask someone about his heritage, mainly because of the fact it was likely to be someone in Slytherin. The Gryffindor knew it had to be a pureblood and Slytherin was the best option. Gryffindor was not an option, even though he knew there had to be purebloods never meant they knew or followed the traditions that Malfoy was so vague about. Hufflepuffs were probably the same as Gryffindor, while Ravenclaws would be more concerned about their studies and most of them had to be half-bloods. Harry had almost shaken his head at his own thoughts, they made him sound prejudice about the subject. As the Gryffindor hadn’t trusted any of the books in the library about traditions in the past. Harry didn’t know many of the Slytherins and would never ask Malfoy a single thing as he made it clear what he thought about if ‘Potter’ dared to ask him about the Wizarding World. Harry began having a sour feeling in his throat, what if the other Slytherins’ were a replica of Malfoy. The young Potter almost cringed at the image of having to instigate a conversation with his rival house. Harry’s name was already famous not to include the rumor of the twelve-year old being the Heir of Slytherin. It was during this moment that Harry has wished his parents were still alive, maybe this wouldn’t all be happening in the first place. It wasn’t the first time the small Gryffindor imaged himself without the Dursleys. A sudden thought occurred to him, ‘what if there are Slytherins in his year that prefer to remain in the background like Harry always wanted to?’ An endless hope flared up, ‘what if learning about his heritage could save him from the Dursleys forever.’ Harry tried to squash the thought down, the headmaster had already said there wasn’t a way to get away from his family. Yet Harry was starting to doubt Professor Dumbledore, ‘what if Malfoy was right about him? Did that mean the Headmaster was holding information from him?’

Harry wanted to growl in annoyance, ‘why did it seem like this was always happening to him?’ The thinking was doing no good but further riling the Gryffindor. His way was blocked either way, determining the Heir of Slytherin, finding information about himself, and a way to escape his relatives. Harry had almost wanted to claw out his hair, why did it have to seem so hard to get some truth. A heavy sigh was released, ‘I’ll need to look at the library and see what they have about Purebloods and traditions. And maybe try to find out what Azkaban is?’ Harry thought solemnly before lying down to sleep. Making the idea of speaking to Slytherin for another day to worry.


	2. To Trust or No?

Despite the sleep that Harry tried to get in last time, it didn’t seem to make a difference. His body seemed to ache all over like he had been twisting and turning all night. The ache shouldn’t have been a surprise with the additional information from the other night. Harry almost regretted having to get out of bed, he knew there would be a confrontation with Ron. It seemed luck was on his side for the morning as the youngest male Weasley was sound asleep in his bed. Wanting to skip the conversation for the moment the young Potter slipped on his uniform and almost ran into the Common Room to get past the portrait to the Grand Staircase. Harry avoided the questioning and disgusted looks aimed his way by older years. Like it had been Harry’s fault there were several students in the Hospital Wing petrified. A sigh of relief could be heard outside the common room by the second-year had there been anyone near. It would have been better for Harry had he his two best friends. The young Potter couldn’t tell if he could cross Ron as a friend yet or not. The young Gryffindor didn’t have any information about where Hermione was, since the young bookworm would always wait on her two male friends.

The confrontation between the two friends wouldn’t take place till hours later back in the Gryffindor dormitory. Hours later after all the classes were over did Harry receive any information about Hermione.

“Hermione, where is she, Ron?”

“Nice of you to finally ask that,” the red-head grumbled. “She accidently got cat hair and is in the Hospital Wing.”

Harry felt sudden guilt that he didn’t check with Ron on Hermione, yet he knew he couldn’t have handled any conversations after listening to Malfoy. It seemed like Ron was going to continue to ignore him like he did most of the day. It appeared like Ron was mad at him for no apparent reason, what because he let Ron explain yesterday’s events?

“If you’re mad at me for some reason, tell me,” Harry demanded, his anger leaking out.

“What, that you lied about being Heir of Slytherin. The only option would have been Malfoy. You speak Parseltongue, what other proof do we need?” Ron barked out.

Harry felt like he had been slapped, did Ron really think he would try to kill anybody? “How could you think that?”

“It’s obvious with the next attack was when you disappeared last night. Why wouldn’t it be you and I would never be friends with a murderer?” Ron’s words were like a dagger to the heart.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes, something that hasn’t happened in years. It felt like a deep betrayal to his heart. Maybe Malfoy was right about the Weasleys’, were they only using him to their advantage? His family wasn’t that rich, so he couldn’t understand the reasoning of a fake friendship. A lead in the spotlight and fame? The young Potter hated being famous and would give it away to another in a heartbeat just for a normal life.

“Whatever, I’m not going to deal with your jealousy issues. So, shove it up your arse, Ron. Talk to me when you’re ready to apologize. I already have the entire school against me, I don’t need my best friend included there.” Harry didn’t stop to wait for a reply as he raced out the dorm and was unable to see the guilty look from the red-head. It was nowhere close to curfew and being caught out by a prefect. It was an appropriate time as any to look at the library for some references at Blood Purism. The young Gryffindor almost wished Hermione was here to help him, despite that she was only a second-year. The young bookworm knew the library better than most 5th years with her endless knowledge. Harry only hoped Hermione wouldn’t have the same reaction as Ron did. The only question remaining about Hermione is when she would be out of the Hospital Wing and the medi-witch being Madame Pomfrey there was no telling on the day.

The aggravation on the past two days made Harry want to bang his head on a wall, but the ending result would do no good besides the likelihood of a muggle induced concussion. Besides the watchful glance of the librarian, Irma Pince, Harry was not disturbed as he traced a finger over the endless tomes. The Gryffindor skipped over any books in foreign languages knowing there be no use in picking them up. The only tradition books he found where based in different isles. No information to be found about Wizarding Customs unless you count the ones bashing what was wrong. The only hints were a few words about a ritual but nothing worth noting about. Harry couldn’t even find a book based on any of the popular Wizarding families that held influence in his world. Harry wanted to growl in frustration that even in the library at Hogwarts didn’t have the correct information, even if they did it was all bias on the author on what they believed to be right. Harry honestly wanted to call it a night, hopefully with any dirty looks from his house or former best friend. The young Potter didn’t know what to call Ron now, he couldn’t consider him a friend any longer. After all that time Ron believed that Harry wanted to kill off all the muggle-borns. Did his friendship with Hermione prove nothing? The young bookworm was a muggle-born and, yet Harry had never said a cruel word to her despite her condensing tone at times. He knew that the young girl didn’t mean it and he valued the friendship and her aid. Harry was at the point of pulling at his hair, the only traditions he could find were muggle related, Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc… _‘Why was it so hard to find a simple book about wizarding traditions, as if… no… that couldn’t be possible,’_ Harry thought. _‘Could the school have taken all traditional Pureblood and ritual books out of the school. But why…’_ All the thinking was starting to give Harry a headache, something that was occurring more often this year. The Gryffindor brushed the thought aside as he massaged his temples as if it would relieve the temporary pain. The pain was more of an irritating inch to scratch while others it became more insistent to the point grasping his own head to control it.

Harry didn’t dare think of trying to steal a mild-numbing potion from Snape’s private stores, he wasn’t that desperate for a death wish just yet. The Potions professor already despised the Potter heir as it is, Harry had no intention of driving that nail further in. The young Potter wanted to know why his professor seemed to hate him so, _it couldn’t all be because he was a Gryffindor, could it?_ ‘ _Wait, why am I thinking about Snape’s hatred anyways?_ ’ was Harry sudden thought. ‘ _Must be because needing to talk to one of his Slytherin’s’,_ was Harry’s resolving thoughts.

The young Gryffindor gave up his search for the night, mainly due to the questioning looks from the librarian rather than the students. Harry could learn to ignore the students, but it always seemed to get to him when an adult in authority didn’t believe him. Just like when everyone had believed his cousin, Dudley rather than him before he had started Hogwarts. Harry almost wanted to visit Hermione in the hospital wing, at least he knew that she believed him. The only blockade that Madam Pomfrey was very protective of her charges and she would shoo the 12-year-old boy out. It wouldn’t have mattered to the Medi-witch that Mr. Potter was a frequent resident in her wing, only that Hermione was currently there as a patient.

It was in Harry’s unaware thoughts that he got caught almost after hours by a professor.

“Mr. Potter, what are you doing here at this hour. It’s almost past curfew?” Came a high-pitched squeaky voice.

The young Potter almost jumped out of his skin, of all things he didn’t expect a professor to see him heading to his dorm at this hour. The thought then sounded stupid, course the professor would be keeping a watch, with people getting petrified more every day.

“Professor Flitwick! Sorry I didn’t see you,” Harry’s voice sounded oddly high when he responded back to his professor.

The little professor had a watchful eye at Harry as if examining him, telling Harry he needed an explanation.

“Sorry, sir. I got preoccupied in the library. I’ve been trying to research some things and Hermione’s been in the hospital wing for the past two days, so she’s not been able to help me locate any information,” Harry’s response was a little shy as the beginning as his foot traced the stone floor back and forth.

“I can’t blame you for that Mr. Potter, your mother has done the same. I’ll give you the same warning, you need to keep an eye on the time. I understand you are only a second year. There is a nifty charm that can keep track of time better,” Professor Flitwick’s words were kind yet a little reprimanding.

“You knew my mother, sir?” Harry’s tone was polite and yet pleading.

Filius’ eyes grew sad for a moment, _‘Did this child know nothing about his parents?’_

“I was still teaching here when your mother attended Hogwarts, she was one of my favorite students.” The old professor could see the yearning and hunger for knowledge grow in his bright, emerald eyes. The Ravenclaw Head of House felt bad for having to cut the conversation, it was now past curfew and the young boy needed his sleep. How much rest the young Gryffindor would get with all the pressure on his shoulders, the professor wouldn’t know that answer.

“Now, Mr. Potter, you need your rest for classes in the morning. It is past hours and you’re very lucky Severus is not patrolling this corridor. He is not as lenient about students out of bed, off you go,” Professor Flitwick voice tightened slightly as he sent the Gryffindor to the seventh floor. The tiny professor almost felt guilty to send the twelve-year-old to bed when the boy’s eyes deflated for a moment before it was shielded. The information about the tiny Gryffindor begging for details about his parents was alarming. That brought up the question on who had raised the tiny heir since his parents were murdered. The tiny professor almost scowled, _‘trying to get information from Albus Dumbledore about Harry Potter was as impossible as trying to steal one of his lemon drops without him noticing.’_ The real question was how to ask Mr. Potter about his living arrangements despite not being his Head of House.

Harry’s head was spinning from Professor Flitwick’s conversation with him for the whole trip back to his dorm. The young Gryffindor didn’t know what to think, one the professor didn’t care he was out after hours and seemed concerned. The Charms Professor seemed more concerned that Snape would have caught Harry out of bed and something else… The fact that Harry tried to focus on it made his head start pounding with pain. Once Harry calmed his thoughts down the headache soothed. It was a weird turn of events that Harry stored away in his mind to find out for later. Another turn of events that made Harry start hoping was Professor Flitwick’s declaring he knew his mother. The Gryffindor couldn’t’ be sure he would actually tell him anything about his parents, it was hard to believe a teacher would keep to his word. Plus, the reminder Harry didn’t really know the professor outside of Charms. The fact that the professor could seem as ease with his students and yet would get onto the same students for misdeeds struck a chord with Harry. None of the teachers seemed that approachable especially Gryffindor’s own Head of House.

The fact that Ron didn’t even speak a word to Harry bothered the 12-year-old a little bit. Harry knew they had a little fight earlier but was the redhead really going to throw away a year of friendship over jealousy. Not only had Ron been ignoring him but the other 2nd year boys in his dorm. The isolation almost made the Potter heir feel like an outsider. The absence of Hermione after two days was worrying the 2nd year. Harry made up his mind, he had to visit the young bookworm tomorrow when he had a free period or lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything as all rights go to their respectful owners. I only came up with the plot for this fanfiction. Not making any profit off this work. Enjoy.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	3. Still a Friend

It had been several weeks since Harry had spoken with Professor Flitwick. Despite the seriousness of the Chamber being opened, classes went on as usual, only with a heavier workload for each year. The young Potter assumed the professors were trying to distract the students with work to get back a little normalcy. Harry didn’t even have a chance to try to see Hermione on how she was doing. Ever since the teachers started escorting their students to each class there has not been any opportunity to sneak off.

 The isolation was getting to the young Gryffindor as each day passed. Ron was still giving Harry the silent treatment and refused to even look in his direction. The young Potter didn’t even know what to consider the red-head anymore, he wasn’t a friend anymore. The raven-hair didn’t even understand what got Ron all mad at him and explode. Was the 12-year-old Weasley that jealous of what he stood for in the Wizarding World? Famous because his parents were dead? It seemed to be a reoccurring thought that floated across Harry’s mind.

The other houses weren’t helping much matters either. The Slytherin’s had lessened their taunts with the other three avoiding the twelve-year-old like the plague. The Hufflepuff’s keeping the belief that Harry was still responsible for Justin being petrified.

The young Potter could swear he saw a glance coming from the Slytherin’s, one of the boys in his year. But the look was only watchful, observing, and not a hint of scorn. Harry would honestly think he had imagined it as he rushed to Charms.

Another change since the Chamber was opened was Professor Flitwick seemed more observant of him, while the other teachers were warier. His Head of House was unapproachable, no doubt believing the rumor that he was the Heir despite being in a difference house. Harry didn’t know what to make of the change, especially where Professor Flitwick was the Head of Ravenclaw. Maybe it was wishful thinking for the Gryffindor, but he was never approached about a continued conversation about his parents.

The only surprise was when the young Gryffindor received a letter a few weeks later. The letter was short and to the point with the name unsigned. The only thing noticeable about the letter was the seal near the end, a black Raven.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know you will not know me, but it is of essence that you don’t know my identity. Never know who’s watching. You have allies, not every witch or wizard believes that you opened the Chamber of Secrets. Remember that Parseltongue is a gift not a curse. A blessing from one of our founders._

_\--_

Harry sat stunned at the Gryffindor table with the letter frozen in his hands. The words made no sense, ‘ _who’s watching_?’ Was it a warning or threat? The part about the Parseltongue almost made Harry choke back his food he swallowed not even ten seconds ago. ‘Was Parseltongue really a blessing in disguise? Or a gift by magic like the letter implied. So far that _gift_ brought more anguish to the young boy. The one thing that seemed to bother the young heir was the Raven. He knew it was important, felt the magic radiating off the symbol. But for the moment Harry had been left more questions than answers. Not bothering to finish his breakfast, Harry stowed the letter into his robe and headed back for his first class of the morning, double Transfiguration with Slytherins.

It was a sinking feeling when Harry’s professor no longer acknowledged him in class. Despite the class was talking about theory for the whole lesson. The young Potter wished Hermione was there in class and still not in the Hospital Wing. Though nobody commented on it, Harry saw the glances thrown his way where he no longer sat anywhere near Ron. No questions were thrown, and the silence was almost deadening. When the class was finally over, Harry didn’t waste any time and made straight to the Hospital Wing. The next lesson was History of Magic and it wasn’t like Binns cared who showed up for his class. He probably still drones on without a class present and wouldn’t notice the difference. Harry didn’t care about the escort teacher, his mind felt like it was going mad without his usual friends to talk to. Ron not being a possibility with everything that happened, but hoped he still had Hermione’s friendship.

Harry had snuck quietly in the Hospital Wing and spotted Hermione on the far end of the Wing. Her frizzled hair wasn’t hard to miss.

“Hermione,” Harry whispered. He didn’t see Madam Pomfrey around yet, so he wasn’t caught yet.

“Harry!” She almost yelled and basically threw her arms around him.

The young Potter almost winced at the sound. “How are you? Ron mentioned about the cat part.”

Hermione almost snorted as she sat back down on her bed. “Madam Pomfrey finally managed to get me to stop coughing up hair balls. I think she’s releasing me today or sometime this week.”

“Sorry I haven’t stopped by before, Pomfrey is very protective over her charges and usually don’t like visitors to disturb their rest.” Harry’s voice sounded weak even to him.

“Harry, I’m not mad. Sure, it feels like I’m going insane with nothing to do. I don’t know how you managed not to try to escape her clutches.”

“Thanks Hermione. Its been crazy without you in class, especially now that Ron refused to speak to me anymore.”

Harry looked like he wanted to take his words back when Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. “He what?!” she hissed.

“Ron believes I’m the heir, where Malfoy isn’t. Pretty much called me a murderer,” Harry’s voice was soft as if disbelieving his own words.

Harry could see the young witch’s eyes grew furious. “I’ll murder him when I get out of here! Harry, I know you’re not the heir. Ron’s just being pigheaded and not able to see through his arse.”

“Do you think Ron’s jealous of me?”

Hermione’s eyes grew soft, “Ron has always been the jealous type. I noticed it our first year, it was like he was possessive that you had to be his friend and nobody else’s. That didn’t give him any right to call you a murderer though. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you, Harry.”

The young Potter just smiled, “You just need to make up for lost time.”

Harry knew his smile was strained but it felt so good to just talk to Hermione again after being alone for weeks.

Their next conversation between the two was catching up what has been going on since Hermione had been stuck in the Hospital Wing. Though Harry never noticed, Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey wandering about and gave a small smile when seeing them talking. Hermione knew the mediwitch was relieved that Hermione wasn’t another petrified victim of the myth’s monster.

The other petrified victims had been placed in isolated wards in the Hospital Wing to keep the privacy and prevent panic from rising.

Harry had just finished telling Hermione his conversation with Flitwick before he noticed Madam Pomfrey hovering in the corner. The young Gryffindor almost jumped out of his seat, “Madam Pomfrey, I had to check up on Hermione. I wasn’t neglecting my classes on purpose—”

Harry stopped his sentence when he saw the amused expression on the elder witch’s face.

“Mr. Potter, I was fully aware you were in the wing. You were concerned for my patient. There are restrictions depending on what I’m treating. But there was no harm for being here and speaking to Miss. Granger. Unlike you, I don’t need to place a sticking charm on the bed for Miss Granger. You are excused for your classes for today, your professors have already been informed.”

Harry shrunk in embarrassment as the Mediwitch spoke and inched away from Hermione calculating glance.

“So, you did try to escape the Hospital Wing before?” Was Hermione remark.

“I was fine,” Harry muttered.

“A muggle concussion is not _‘fine’_ , Mr. Potter,” was Pomfrey’s sharp reply.

Hermione’s sharp look got the answer out of Harry.

“End of first year, when I was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey didn’t want me to go to the End of Year Feast.”

“I thought you said you were allowed to go as long as you didn’t do anything strenuous,” Hermione commented.

At Harry’s guilty look the young witch relented on her questions/interrogation. Though Harry’s next question almost threw the young girl off guard.

“Hermione, do you think Parseltongue is a gift or curse?” The question was almost hesitant, like the young Potter was afraid of the answer.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, “I don’t think it as a curse. There’s a lot of stigmatism that all Slytherins are evil and follow He Who Must Not Be Named. It’s like saying learning is a curse, Harry. True, there isn’t much good to be said about Slytherin, but we only know about Malfoy. Not that he’s a good example what the house represents. Its like saying Ron’s behavior is what all Gryffindors represent. I’m not a fan of Slytherins myself, as I don’t know if Malfoy’s opinion of blood purity is a Pureblood thing. But we’ve never heard it from a Slytherin’s point of view.”

“That makes sense, thanks Hermione.”

Harry thought for a moment about his friend’s words. It gave the boy a lot to think about, was he really that blind that he listened to the first person that told him only dark wizards came from that house? It made him think about what other prejudices the young heir had been told about. It’s not like Hermione knew about the letter, as for some reason the young Potter wanted to keep that secret.

 The words from Hermione were almost comforting about his idea to confront one of the Slytherins. The only troubling thought was how he was going to talk to one of the Slytherin’s without be overheard. The whole school had already made the young Gryffindor an outcast. Last thing Harry wanted to do was make himself more isolated because he decided to associate with a Slytherin. He knew that Hermione would vouch for him but the prejudice in Gryffindor was high with their rivalry with Slytherin. Though the young Potter told Hermione about what Malfoy said about his unknown heritage, he never spoke of his intent to speak with that house. It was like Hermione was at a loss for that subject, so his friend wasn’t the only who didn’t know anything about having a magical line. The knowledge hadn't surprised him, most likely it was the magical parent's responsibility to have their child raised in their customs, especially when their child was to become heir and eventually Lord or Lady. The conversation was left at that and when Harry finally left the Hospital Wing with Hermione it was almost curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to their respective owners/publishers. I could never match the genius that J.K. Rowling is. I own nothing but the plot of the fanfiction.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	4. On My Side?

Harry wasn’t there when the fight between Hermione and Ron erupted. But it was well known in the Gryffindor common room. And the young Gryffindor knew that the fight was because of him and what he told Hermione about Ron’s recent behavior. The young heir was lurking in the library, away from Madam Pince’s eyes in case she thought he was trying to ruin her books. The young boy had known it was useless as he had searched the library before, he had to try again to look for more information about his ancestry. Harry had felt bad about not telling her what Malfoy said about Dumbledore and that he may have some kind of heritage. The matter just seemed to be more personal and he didn’t hold it against the girl that she had muggle parents. Not wanting to think about the issue of telling Hermione, Harry went to the back of the library where he knew there was a secret entrance to an alcove room to think without be disturbed.

Harry knew that mum and dad were a witch and wizard and had some importance in the wizarding world. The young Gryffindor began to think back to when he was at Gringotts, his vault seemed to have a fortune. There was a hidden worry what would happen when all that money was gone, and he had no way to afford Hogwarts and support himself after graduation.

A sudden thought occurred to the young Gryffindor, what if his family kept a book. Wizarding families had to have something to pass down their knowledge to their children. If the Hogwarts library didn’t have any forthcoming knowledge, surely the knowledge had to come from somewhere. There was a hidden worry that he wouldn’t be able to find those books if there were any to begin with.

Harry already knew he was a failure and disappointment to the Dursleys, but there was a hidden hope that he didn’t want to disappoint his dead parents. The young Gryffindor didn’t even know if Potter was a wizarding family, even then, there had to be customs that each magical creature practiced; no matter if the magical creature was human or not.

The young Potter eventually had to sit down in one of the spare couches given by the room, all his thinking was forming a migraine that seemed to be getting worse. The headaches or even migraines seemed to be a common occurrence nowadays, ever since Harry and Ron spoke to Malfoy. The regularity of the headaches was starting to make the boy anxious of the cause. The migraines weren’t fixated on his scar but near the bridge of his nose, near the center of his forehead. Harry knew agonizing over the reason for his head hurting wasn’t going to do any good. He would be no step closer to finding out the cause than his own heritage.

Calling it a day, Harry was on his way to leave the library when he caught a flash of brown or violet in the corner of his eyes. The color green flashed in his mind when he caught the glimpse and then it was gone, like the Gryffindor had never seen it. The Gryffindor looked puzzled for a moment, where had the color green come from when he was sure it was purple or brown, someone’s eyes perhaps? Harry shook his head as if trying to dislocate the thought, _‘no I must have seen blue, after all it’s Ravenclaw’s colors.’_ The thought wasn’t reassuring to Harry since he knew he saw the color brown, maybe it was someone’s eyes he caught a look at. Harry sighed heavily and walked out the library, wanting to put the thoughts away for later and focus on talking to Hermione and see how she was doing since the cat incident.

* * *

 

 Once Harry walked inside the Gryffindor common room he immediately heard whispers. Nothing he could make out but enough to know something happened, though how long ago the young boy couldn’t be sure. Harry made his way to the center of the common room, with the fluffy red chairs by the fire where Hermione was sitting with a book her in lap. Though, Harry couldn’t help by notice that his old friend, Ron was sitting a distance away from Hermione, with a… red mark across his cheek.

Harry’s eyes widened as he glanced at Hermione, had his friend slap Ron across the cheek while he was in library? A thought then occurred the raven headed, he hadn’t seen any of his other dormmates. There were only 3 second years in the common room, not to count a few first years and several of the upper years. Harry honestly didn’t know what to think of the other boys in his dorm. Ron had been his only friend before Hermione and he didn’t know the other Gryffindors very well. Neville seemed a bit shy, while Dean and Thomas seemed to be friends and didn’t interact with him much. _‘Not that I blame them, seeing they think I’m Heir of Slytherin after all and apparently is set out to kill all the muggleborns,’_ was Harry bitter thought.

“Harry? When did you get back?”

The young Gryffindor almost jumped when he heard the question and then saw Hermione’s eyes focused on him.

Harry almost felt sheepish that he had been caught off guard, he never realized he sat in one of the other red chairs almost beside the young Granger’s seat. Hermione’s gaze was no longer absorbed in her novel length book and the young Potter could see she was trying not to smile.

“Not funny, Hermione,” the younger boy grumbled.

Hermione snorted, “you almost jumped out of your skin, Harry.”

“Ignoring that,” Harry mumbled. “But I barely just walked in, say Hermione, you wouldn’t happen to know why Ron’s has a red mark across his face, would you?”

Hermione looked almost guilty for a moment, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Harry, what mark?”

Harry almost laughed, he knew that Hermione had to be the reason why his ex-friend looked furious and embarrassed when he walked past. “If you say so, Hermione. Anyways I’m going to bed, I rather not be on Snape’s bad side for Potions in the morning if I’m late.”

Hermione had a look as if to say, _‘like you’re not already on his bad side.’_ “Night, Harry,” she eventually whispered.

Harry waved at the young girl as he walked towards his dorms but not before making a quick detour towards Fred and George Weasley.

The Weasley twins grinned at the young 12-year-old as Lee Jordan vacated his seat and headed for his dorm.

Harry looked guilty for making the Weasley’s friend leave suddenly just because he approached the two brothers. The guilt left when he got shot a sharp look from Fred as he slowly sat in the empty chair.

“None of that Harry, Lee actually going to bed. Been looking for an excuse to escape our antics all day actually…” one of the twins commented, most likely George.

“So, our esteemed, Heir, what could we help you with,” Fred says.

“You really don’t think I’m the heir everyone is talking about, right?” Harry’s voice was a bit nervous.

Harry almost gulped when he saw the twins’ gazes grew a bit dark, almost in anger.

“Something our pigheaded brother said most likely…” Fred commented.

“No wonder the young bookworm slapped him,” George finished.

“Wait… Hermione really did slap Ron?” Harry’s tone was surprised.

The two twins just slightly laughed as one of them brushed away an imaginative tear.

“Best thing to witness, all we heard was the young Granger start yelling. Something how could he be so much of an idiot to lose his friendship with you because of his esteem and jealousy issues…” Fred started.

“Then our dear brother said something, then suddenly Granger slaps him and walks away in huff. I’ve never seen the common room so quiet,” George finished with a grin.

Harry couldn’t help it, he started laughing. As if imagining what Ron looked like when Hermione slapped the red head.

“Oh Harry,” Fred started when the raven head started to get up.

Harry turned around when George finished his statement, “let us know if you want revenge against Ron. Who knows, it might help get his head out of his arse.”

“I doubt it guys. But I appreciate the offer, I’ll let you know,” Harry waved to the twins as he walked to the 2nd year dorms. Harry didn’t stop to look at Ron though it looked like the red head wanted to say something to him, but held his tongue. The young Gryffindor drew his curtains around his bed as he smiled softly, it was nice to talk to the twins again and know it just wasn’t Hermione that believed him.

* * *

 

 It was a few weeks later that Harry had found himself back in the library. The young Potter could almost understand Hermione’s fascination with books and knowledge, though his served more as wanting to be distracted than seeking every source just because. Just like in the muggle world, Harry had found the library as a sanctuary to hide from his troubles. Even with the library as his sanctuary, Harry was surprised that Hermione had never came across him.

Honestly, Harry didn’t know why he was back in the library. He already knew that there were not any ancestry books or any on tradition unless you were a muggle-born. Since he been using all of his spare time to look, without asking Madam Pince. Harry knew if Hermione was there, she would say that only one person can remove books from the Hogwarts Library. As much as Harry didn’t want to admit it to himself, he knew only the headmaster could remove books. The reason why the Headmaster would want to remove ancestry books was still mysterious to the Potter heir. He almost didn’t want to think about it, maybe it would be something to ask if he could ever speak to a Slytherin. Harry didn’t think this was something he would willingly ask Hermione about. She held too much trust in adults and had the idea that their word was law. The only hope that Harry had, was if he actually did speak to someone from Slytherin house, it would be someone he could trust. As the numbers in Gryffindor was diminishing in number.

Looking around to be sure that nobody was watching, he slipped into the secret entrance. It was something he had accidently come across. The fact was, the young Gryffindor had no idea how he found it. Something about placing his hand on the wall and the wall slide back like it was a muggle slide door. Perhaps the door was activated by need or intent. It was a room he had discovered in his first year when the stares had gotten too much. Though the young Potter never mentioned what he found to either of his friends.

Remembering why Harry had gone to the library in the first place, he went to the small table in the corner of the spacious room.

The room itself was pretty big, bookcases aligned with the walls. The room held a huge worktable in the center of the room. Smaller tables with identical chairs that seem to match the Gryffindor common room was spread throughout the room. The only thing that seemed out of place was the crystal chandelier on the ceiling that appeared be giving off light as bright as a Lumos Maximum. The walls seem to have the same material, the mix of Black Ivory and Ebony on the book cases. The same was used for the flooring, with what looked like to be covered by an expensive navy carpet.

Harry headed straight for the corner of the room. He had hidden a list he started to write down ever since the conversation with Malfoy. It was more of a list of questions to ask about, since he was adamant about needing to speak with a Slytherin. One of the top ones being what his last name meant and if they know what Azkaban is. It felt like there was so much information that was missing that he needed but was never given. The young Gryffindor knew his last name meant something, just from how Malfoy phrased it. He kept the list in one of the drawers under a fake bottom. Harry didn’t know if he was only the one who came across this room but didn’t want to take any chances.

The young Potter then had to wince, something to add to the list. The reason behind all his frequent headaches that were growing more constant. It was getting to the point where it was really starting to worry the twelve-year-old. And Harry refused to go to the Hospital Wing, he was already there on a normal basis cause of Quidditch, last thing he wanted was another reason to be stuck to a bed. Harry didn’t know if Malfoy was right in not trusting in the Headmaster. So, he wasn’t sure if Madam Pomfrey was a safe person to confide in incase she reports to the Headmaster. The young Potter already knew there were already a few reasons to start to be wary of the older man. Harry knew he needed to find out about the headaches, the question was more of who could he ask that probably wasn’t under the Headmaster’s thumb. That was a real question to ask considering Harry had just been under the Headmaster’s thumb, especially according to the Malfoy heir.

The remaining question that still rung in Harry’s mind, ‘was the Headmaster someone he could trust,’ unlike what he had originally thought. After all, it had been Dumbledore ‘indirectly’ that gave him the escape away from the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit shorter than I wanted. Mainly cause the next scene can't be in this chapter.   
> I'm hoping this isn't too out of sync because it has been a while since I last updated. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	5. Informative

Harry felt like bags were forming under his eyes. He felt so exhausted. He knew he wasn’t being overworked with school related work. But the pressure of stress was getting to him. It felt like the professors were keeping an extra eye on him, so not only was the staff against him but almost entire school body. With the only exceptions of being Hermione, Fred, and George Weasley. Though, the young Potter had been noticing some questioning looks from some of his dorm mates. So, in order to avoid another confrontation like when Ron had called him a murder, Harry started to avoid the Gryffindor common room when he could. The young Gryffindor would only be in the dormitory when he had to sleep and would be the first up and out of the dorm.

Despite the upcoming confrontation that Harry knew would eventually happen. He would still meet Hermione in the library at the back table that nobody ever uses.

“Harry, avoiding it won’t make it go away.”

“It beats getting called a murderer again, Harry muttered.

“Give it a chance, Harry. Maybe someone just wants to talk to you. Not everyone thinks you’re the heir. Malfoy didn’t,” Hermione pointed out.

Harry gave her a pointed look.

“Right, bad example.”

“I’m pretty sure every Slytherin would agree I’m not the heir. But Slytherins typically hate Gryffindors,” Harry commented.

Hermione pursed her lips for a minute, “that doesn’t mean every Gryffindor thinks you’re the heir either.”

“Maybe,” Harry admitted. “But they haven’t been supportive of me, either.”

“But nobody would dare go against the Twins either and everyone in Gryffindor knows that they are on your side. A Weasley that’s better than that bloody prat, even with all their pranks,” Hermione snorted.

Harry smiled, “Not many people would like to be pranked by them. They are quite ingenious.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “quite.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide, “Totally forgot, I still have an essay to finish.”

Harry started to snicker, “knowing you, it’s probably not due for another two weeks.”

* * *

 

It was the moment that Harry had wanted some peace and quiet that he could be found in Hogwarts Library’s secret room.

The only thing he had not expected was that the room was already occupied.

Surprisingly, it was a boy that he really didn’t know much about. He knew he was in Slytherin if the crest on his Hogwarts uniform wasn’t obvious enough. But all the same, it was an Italian boy that happened to be Slytherin, but he was more of the quiet and observant type. The only Slytherins that Harry was remotely familiar with was, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint on occasion. To be honest, Harry couldn’t believe his luck.

It was that room where he found Blaise Zabini, heir to the Noble house of Zabini. It wasn’t an ancient to British wizards, but in Italy it was a different story.

“Zabini,” Harry whispered, so quiet it was almost silent.

“Potter,” was the indifferent and cool tone. “Now why would a Gryffindor want to speak to me. I’m after all, a Slytherin?”

Harry’s eyebrows clenched together for a moment in anger. ‘Was it so unbelievable for a Gryffindor to speak to someone in Slytherin.’

“And yet you’ve never been hostile to me, unlike the others,” Harry responded coolly.

Harry could see the twelve-year-old Slytherin thinking.

“You’re not as prejudice as the Weasley’s.”

It was a statement and yet the suspicious look in Blaise’s gaze grew. Harry would have acted the same if a Slytherin approached him and talked without cursing him.

“I need your help,” Harry finally had the nerve to ask.

“And what help could I be that you couldn’t get from your so called house?”

“You’re a Pureblood.”

“Every house has a Pureblood in them, or have you gone blind? Not that I be surprised,” Blaise commented with a bored tone.

“And yet how many of them still uphold the traditions and cultures of being a Pureblood?” Harry challenged.

Blaise only smirked, “So Dumbledore’s light savior found out that he’s an Heir. One would think you were being kept in the dark about your duties as the Heir, perhaps even Lord.”

Harry glared at Blaise, “I’m nobodies savior. And would I be asking you if I already knew?”

The only way Blaise’s surprise showed was by the rise of his eyebrow. “You mean to tell me you know nothing about our world?”

“I’m not a Muggleborn. I spent over a year in this world,” Harry’s eyes blazed.

“Strange… you say muggleborns with distain and yet you’re friends with one. It almost appears like…” Blaise cut himself off. Everything started to make sense. Why else would their supposed ‘light’ savior not know anything about their world. Potter lived with muggles and with the way he had said muggleborns, he hated muggles he possibly lived with.

Harry only raised an eyebrow similar to Blaise’s earlier expression. And yet the young Potter could tell that Zabini has come to realize something, good or bad, Harry didn’t know yet.

“Your Magical Guardian never told you anything…” Blaise left off.

“Magical Guardian?” Harry grew confused. He knew Malfoy had said those words before, but he never understood what it meant. Only that Dumbledore supposedly held that title.

Blaise almost wanted to gap, but he was no Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. The boy in front of him knew basically nothing. It was like a new Mudblood coming to the school. “A Magical Guardian is supposed to teach you about our world, they’re usually assigned if a person is Muggleborn, Half-blood, or lives with or near Muggles.”

It almost delighted the Slytherin to see Harry clench and unclench his fists in anger. If only he knew who the assigned Magical Guardian was.

“And have you realized who your Magical Guardian is?” Blaise inquired.

Harry had to exhale through his nose, in an effort to calm himself. He had noticed that Zabini was less hostile and yet he heard the smugness in Blaise’s voice. So, Draco was right, he was the only one that didn’t know anything about his life. He knew he was only twelve, and yet people around him that were the same age as him knew more.

“Dumbledore,” Harry gritted out.

Zabini had expected to know of the wizarding family. And yet his suspicions of the precious light were right. It was intentional to keep the Potter heir in the dark. For how long, he had no idea. Perhaps his entire life and he was never to know how much of his life and responsibilities he was being kept from. No matter if Blaise was a Slytherin or not, he felt like gapping. He knew for a fact that Dumbledore would never be a Magical Guardian unless he saw it benefited the old man.

“You never knew who my Magical Guardian actually was, did you?” Was Harry’s blunt question.

Blaise knew he could act like he did, that was a Slytherin approach. But that wasn’t an option where the Potter’s trust was so fragile. “I had a strong suspicion, not many have the influence and power to be able to neglect their duties as a Magical Guardian.”

Harry looked confused for a moment, but his gaze held no anger. “Is it that serious of an offense?”

Blaise simply nodded, “our world sees it as these children are the future. Dumbledore could be sentenced to Azkaban, where you are an Heir and Future Lord to the House of Potter. Though there’s a possibility you’re an Heir to another Noble and Ancient House.”

“Noble and Ancient House?” Was Harry’s next question.

Blaise huffed for a minute, “I can’t explain everything about that right now.”

Harry almost panicked for a minute, “he literally just found a Slytherin to talk to and he had more questions than answers.”

“Calm down, you’re overreacting, Potter. I’ll speak with you again, but I can’t spend all day in the library talking to a Gryffindor,” Blaise drawled.

Harry looked taken back for a minute.

“Please don’t tell me your offended cause I don’t like Gryffindors?” Blaise sniped.

“Not really, I guess I kind of expected it. It’s not like Gryffindors treat Slytherins very well. But why would you want to talk to me since I am a Gryffindor,” Harry’s response was hesitant.

“You’re not one of those brainless and rash Gryffindors. So, you’re not as bad. Nothing to compared to the Weasleys,” Blaise words ended with a bitter taste.

“Oh…” was Harry’s brilliant answer.

“Common Gryffindor answer,” Blaise rolled his eyes.

“I suggest for you to get back to your house, your absence will be noted by now,” Blaise commented as he used the side exit out the secret room and stepped out.

Harry had been sitting in one of the chairs and just slumped. He wasn’t sure what to think, especially now that Zabini had left. He knew that the conversation had just confirmed that the Gryffindor had a Magical Guardian. Though Blaise didn’t know who it was at the time, yet he wasn’t surprised that Dumbledore would be his.

Another surprise was that Blaise didn’t bother to lie to Harry and he probably could have pulled it off since he was a Slytherin.

Harry was just relieved that Zabini was going to talk to him more about it all. He was more afraid that the Slytherin would never speak to him again. There were so many unanswered questions he had and nobody to answer them at the present moment. And Harry had no idea when he would hear from Blaise Zabini again.

Not wanting to think more on it, Harry decided to visit the Owlery. He hadn’t seen Hedwig and he doubted he come across anyone at that point.

* * *

 

Sneaking away from the Library was the easy part, since nobody seemed to be paying the Gryffindor any attention. But had Harry known someone would have later walked into the Owlery to talk to him, he probably would have run. Good thing Harry didn’t know anything about future events.

That is where it found Harry, in the Owlery speaking softly to his owl. He knew Hedwig was very intelligent for an owl and possibly could understand some things. It was while Harry was petting her feathers that he never noticed three people walk into the Owlery.

“There’s no way he be in here, Neville?” Dean harshly whispered.

“Well, he’s not in the library. We already checked, and Granger is already back in the Common Room. Where else could he be,” Neville whispered back.

Seamus didn’t say a thing for a moment before speaking, “if you guys didn’t notice. He’s right in front of us.”

Harry had frozen when he heard incoming voices. Though he didn’t relax when he saw it was three of the boys that roomed with him in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione did say, maybe it not something bad or accusing. But it was hard to believe, especially when he had to deal with Ron already. But if Hermione’s words rang true, maybe it would convince Ron to leave him alone and prevent another confrontation.

Maybe Blaise’s words made sense when he said he didn’t deal with Gryffindors. Gryffindors didn’t really give Slytherins a reason to trust them or want to be near them.

Harry didn’t say anything but kept an eye on the three 12-year-olds. He knew his wand was in his robe just in case. He didn’t think he would need it, but he didn’t want to worry about another Malfoy that would curse him behind his back.

“Harry,” Dean began. “Not sure how to say this – “

“Just let me know or not if you believe I’m the heir or not,” Harry asked.

Harry received three raised eyebrows in return.

“We don’t. Like Dumbledore said, there’s no way a twelve year could have done all of that,” Seamus finished.

Harry stared at them for a minute. “I honestly thought you be like Ron and accuse me of being a murderer.”

Neville gapped for a minute, with Dean and Seamus copying his expression.

“What else am I supposed to think if you when guys were giving me suspicious looks in the Common Room and even in the dorm?” Harry retorted.

“Well, Ron is a bit of a prat, either way,” Dean supplied. “But we were trying to figure out how to talk to you. Ron always seemed to pitch a fit if we mentioned your name.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed for a second, “Hermione always did say he was the jealous type. I just didn’t know how bad. I doubt I actually noticed it until he pitched a fit when Hermione got sick.”

“Yeah, what was the deal with that anyways? The professors were a bit tight lipped about that,” Seamus asked.

Harry grinned, “we were trying to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was. Well it seemed obvious it would be Malfoy. So, Hermione brewed the Polyjuice Potion to find out. And she managed to get cat hair, not human.”

Neville looked a little green, though a bit impressed by Harry’s words. Though Dean and Seamus looked a little confused.

“Polyjuice is a potion to look like someone else, its above 2nd year level. It’s only for human transformation, not animal. She wound up spitting up hairballs,” Harry filled in.

Harry got a returning wide-eyed look from Seamus and Dean.

“So that means, Malfoy is the Heir, then?” Seamus asked.

“No,” Harry responded. “He doesn’t know any more than we do. I imagine Hermione will still be researching.”

“If anyone can find out, it’s her mate,” Dean said. “Though we may want to head back to the Common Room, I don’t feel like being caught by Filch after hours.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he walked ahead of the other three Gryffindors to head to the seventh floor.

It was a comfort to know that despite Ron no longer being Harry’s friend, he gained three more that evening. Harry couldn’t count Zabini, the Slytherin seemed more of an associate or acquaintance than a friend. The only thing was, if Zabini did turn out to be a friend, he wasn’t sure of the reactions he get from the rest of Gryffindor House for befriending a Slytherin. Especially, Neville, Seamus, and Dean; Harry didn’t know if they were just as prejudice against Slytherins as Ron or not.


	6. Gringotts?

**Serpent Lies in Crimson – Chapter 6: Gringotts**

 

Despite that Harry should be more worried about the issue with the Chamber of Secrets. He wasn’t, he was more focused on his conversation with Blaise a week ago.

And it had been a long and agonizing week. Harry knew that Blaise wasn’t just going to start talking to him everyday like three of the boys in Gryffindor seemed to. Like it was to make up for the missing two years of friendship. Ron still wasn’t talking to him, he wasn’t sure if it was because his pride was wounded or if he was still serious about thinking that he was a murderer or not.

Harry swore he saw a flash of his eyes burning with anger when he was talking to Dean in the Common Room. Dean had been speculating on who could be the heir if it wasn’t Malfoy. Like to everyone else, the identity of the mysterious heir was a mystery. Even Hermione couldn’t figure out who it would be, but she didn’t take a break from researching what the monster could be.

Hence, Harry had started worrying about her. Hermione was a muggle-born and possibly the next target for the monster. He wasn’t quite sure if Ron still thought Hermione as his friend. As Harry hadn’t seen them speak since apparently, she slapped the red-head. They already had a few people petrified, the exception being Mrs. Norris. But that didn’t make the threat less real to any of Gryffindor house.

That brought Harry to where he was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of his house. He had glanced nervously with Hermione as she gave him a gentle smile. They didn’t talk much during Lunch, but that didn’t stop Harry from searching for Blaise at the Slytherin table. To his disappointment, Blaise was focusing on his meal. The young Gryffindor was hoping for any indication that Blaise would speak with him again. But he knew better than creating a direct confrontation with the young Italian, last thing he needed was to lose someone who was willing to help him.

And it so happened it was another week before he was having their current conversation.

“And why would the Chamber of Secrets have anything to do with what I’m telling you,” Blaise asked.  

“Nothing, that I know of,” Harry mumbled.

“Exactly, the point. I’m not here to educate you about the Chamber. You can ask all your brainless Gryffindors for speculation if you’re so desperate on that,” Blaise drawled. “Why are you so worried about the Chamber, it’s not like you’re the Heir?”

“You actually believe me about that,” Harry gapped.

“Please, anyone with a brain could see you weren’t the Heir. It’s the same with about being a Slytherin. We’re known for being evil and our families follow the Dark Lord. You see that ever effecting a single student? No. And it may be a surprise to you Gryffindors, but not everyone in my house supports the Dark Lord,” Blaise griped.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as if in disbelief, “what are you sorry about?”

Harry twisted his fingers around, “thinking all Slytherins are evil and believe everything I’m told. Here you are wanting to help me and all I’ve given you is distrust. I’m sorry.”

Blaise looked at Potter thoughtfully, “it’s not like we gave you much reason to trust us. I’ll admit you do need to think for yourself and not run into everything like a brainless fool.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered. “What exactly is Azkaban?”

Blaise looked back up at Harry at his question, that wasn’t a question he expected. He was expecting to continue from their last conversation when Potter had asked about Ancient and Noble houses.

“Azkaban is the worst prison for our world. The place is surrounded by the sea and nobody in record has ever escaped. And the place is guarded by Dementors, one of the foulest creatures to roam this earth.

Harry had gone silent for a minute, his first question that came to mind was, what was a Dementor and why were they feared so much and responsible for guarding Azkaban.

“What exactly is a Dementor?”

The Slytherin studied Potter for a moment, “Dementors have the ability to suck the happiness out of a person and bring forth their worst fears and memories. But what makes them worse, is they can give what’s called the Dementor’s Kiss. It literally takes a person’s soul and left lifeless. It is the worst sentence the Ministry can place on a wizard.”

Harry just stared at Blaise, like he couldn’t believe such a creature could exist. So that was the sentence that his apparent godfather dealt with. A sentence at Azkaban guarded by those creatures. Now the only question regarding the topic was to find out his name. Something he doubted even Blaise knew.

It was Harry’s next question that was more hesitant, “You mentioned something about special houses or something.”

Blaise almost sighed in annoyance, _‘was there not a single person who thought to explain anything to this Gryffindor?’_

“For one, it’s not called a ‘special house,’ the term is an Ancient and Noble house. A Noble house is a family of a Pureblood bloodline. But it’s not old enough to be considered an Ancient House. Your name line has to last beyond decades to hold that honor, centuries even. There are several houses that are of a Noble House, but to find an Ancient House is rare and far between. The Potter House is a noble House, and yet your line goes far enough back to earn the title of an Ancient House. Something even the Malfoy family can’t claim.

Harry didn’t know if he could breath for a minute. Sure, he knew his last name was from a wizarding family, as his mum and dad both went to Hogwarts. But to the knowledge that his family name was that old was hard to grasp. And he didn’t even know the influence his last name provided him.

Blaise’s eyes darkened for a moment. “It’s despicable that nobody bothered to tell you a hint of your ancestry. Every half-blood and Pureblood are familiar of their ancestry and the families that surround theirs. And the fact that not one single person would at least reference you to the traditions of your lineage, that’s a crime in itself.”

Harry was shocked for a good five minutes. Was this really happening, a pureblood Slytherin was getting mad over his behalf. Or least majorly annoyed by his peers.

“Thank you,” Harry’s voice was barely audible.

What probably shocked Harry more was the small smile and nod Zabini gave him.

“Tell me this, Potter… Are you aware of the Potter crest?”

“A what? Crest… What do you mean?”

The answer to Blaise’s question almost made the Italian want to curse every Gryffindor he saw. The sigh escaped his lips that time. Something he knew that Harry noticed.

“Every noble family has a crest to represent their name. Especially Ancient families. Are you sure a goblin never asked you anything about this? Blaise’s question was insistent.

“Why would a goblin ask me about any of that?” Was Harry incredulous question.

Blaise almost had to wince at the confused and maybe hopelessness in Harry’s voice. _‘If anyone had a right to feel betrayed, it was Potter.’_ The Slytherin tried to image himself in Harry’s situation and found his rage building. He probably doesn’t even know his family fortune and artifacts are located in other vaults, not just a Trust Vault.

“At Gringotts, any esteemed account has a goblin Account Manager who’s responsible over your fortune. It’s a high honor, especially if the family is an Ancient or Noble House. They are required to inform you about your accounts. One of which details about you being an Heir, even Lord. Because in one of your family vaults, is kept an Heir ring or Lord ring, if the previous Lord has passed. There is a test that the Goblins can perform to verify who you are. Was there anyone with you when you first visited Gringotts?”

“Hagrid, he was the one who gave me my letter and took me to Gringotts. And all of Diagon Alley,” Harry’s voice went from frantic to calm. Despite the situation, Zabini was calm about the whole ordeal, something he knew other Purebloods would have been mocking, especially Malfoy.

“That explains it,” Blaise’s voice became grave. “The Goblins are not a fan of Dumbledore, at all. He’s actually making it worse for them. If Dumbledore asked, this friend of yours, Hagrid. He will worship the ground the Headmaster walks on. I honestly wouldn’t trust him, he’s too close to Dumbledore for my liking. But, because you were with a supporter of Dumbledore, they won’t ask at all. Those family accounts are very private and will never be discussed openly. There is a reason why most wizards trust goblins with their money. They can be vile creatures if they feel a client has been insulted or even disrespected, being stolen from. Despite that they are creatures, they have a lot of influence. But Goblins are very prideful creatures and there’s wizards who forget who manages their fortune and insult them because of their race. It’s why it’s important for Purebloods and anyone who deals at Gringotts, to be respectful who handle our money. Especially Heirs and Lords of their respectful family.

Harry listened silently as Blaise almost never paused for a breath as the explanation continued on.

“You need to get into contact with the Head Goblin. I would advise in person because if you send a letter, it won’t be taken seriously without your crest as a seal, which your signet ring will have.” Blaise suddenly smirked, “Expect for the goblin at the desk to try to dismiss you.”

Blaise’s voice was then almost harsh. “Do not let them, you are an Heir. Ask for the Head Goblin. If you so choose, you can get the other goblin in trouble. I would personally recommend Yule, but that has already passed. I would try going around the muggle holiday, Easter, you have a chance to go then.” Blaise grew a thoughtful look. “You would fare better if you learned more about being an Heir first. As there’s a certain way to ask for information while in the presence of the Head Goblin.”

“Yule?” Was the only question that stood out to Harry.

Blaise gave Harry a perplexed look. “Of all things to ask, Yule?” Blaise never got a verbal except a nod. _‘How was it, that this Gryffindor seemed so easy to please. No wonder it was so easy for Dumbledore to manipulate him.’_

“Yule has always been important to the Magical World, but its traditions are disappearing and being replaced by muggle holidays. In order to not offend and appease the Muggleborns. Yule, or more importantly the Winter Solstice. There are certain periods around the year where wizards or witches can be more in touch with their magic. It is a ritual and yet it’s not considered evil or dark. Something the Ministry of Magic will argue against, as will Dumbledore.”

Seeing Harry’s confused looked, Blaise quickly elaborated, “the government for our world.”

“Why are you telling me all of this,” Harry asked suddenly.

The only response was a blank look. Harry had a nervous urge to explain himself. “Helping me, explaining all of this. Malfoy would have used this against me, probably would humiliate me as well.”

Blaise’s eyes narrowed for a split second, before looking bored, “Malfoy has an ego perplex. His world is focused on an immature rivalry and his father. He only sees you as a Gryffindor and Dumbledore’s golden boy. He doesn’t see you as a half-blood and potential Heir and Lord. You’re nothing but a Mudblood to him. That’s not to say every Pureblood or Slytherin thinks that. My opinion, Malfoy is an immature child that any other Pureblood would have outgrown that thinking and seen you as a potential ally.”

“You see me as an ally?” Harry sounded bewildered.

“Potter, your magic is powerful, especially with the aura you give off. What is the sense of driving off someone with that kind of power and have them as an enemy instead of a friend or ally? And the fact you haven’t gained access to your House power or energy. It will make your will and magic even stronger. It’s similar to if a person has a block on their magic to make them weaker and it was suddenly unblocked. And suddenly you have full access to that magic instead of partial.”

Blaise could almost sign in relief, Potter was catching into the vital information fast. The Slytherin was surprised by the lack of questions, the boy was as clueless as a Mudblood. _‘Well he did ask about the Houses, it could be worse.’_ He assumed it was because it hasn’t quite sunk in what Blaise had told him. Though Blaise already knew there no reliable books about being an Heir or Lord, it was taught by experience. Even if a person to find a book on the subject, it was near impossible to find one that wasn’t biased or restricted. It was then it occurred to Blaise to check the time, no doubt the weasel and Mudblood would have noticed their ‘friend’s’ absence by now.

And the few interactions with Gryffindors was a better alternative and avoid prejudice about his house and Mudbloods. Yet Potter wasn’t viewed as either, if it wasn’t for the Gryffindor robes. Potter could pass for a Slytherin, once his knowledge improved and the exposure to Weasleys’ were nonexistent. With the gift of speaking in their greatest founder’s ancient tongue. Had Potter even been a Mudblood, the gift of Parseltongue would give the young boy eternal respect. Despite Malfoy’s claims that Potter could never be the Heir of Slytherin, he held the gift which would disprove the idea. Yet Potter was far too emotionally open and so to speak innocent. Concerning the Chamber of Secrets, the young Potter could never have the nerve to open it and sanely possess the knowledge to be killing or petrifying Mudbloods while in Dumbledore’s clutches with star-struck eyes that the old foot could do no wrong. It was typically Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that had such strong trust in their Headmaster, making those houses more vulnerable to be manipulated. It surprised Blaise that Potter was so distrusting of the Headmaster, it was his impression that Potter was so tightly in his grasp, he would jump if asked to.

Harry could see that Zabini was pondering something for a few minutes before making himself jump by the Slytherin next sudden words.

Zabini snickered softly at catching Harry off guard which earned a glare. “Back to the matter at hand. You need to go back to Gryffindor Tower.” The Slytherin raised his hand to prevent the Potter Heir from interrupting.

Harry had started to protest before holding his tongue. Was Zabini just going to leave himself in the dark about everything else. It was almost cruel, to have partial information and grasping at the threads by each string.

“You’re easy to read like a book. Turn off your thoughts, you are overthinking. We will continue this discussion. I don’t feel like being interrogated by brash Gryffindors on why I kidnapped Harry Potter. Also, its already suspicious enough to find you in the library, even in this secret room. It’s known that you only go to the library if forced by your Mudblood friend.” Blaise’s words were blunt and to the point.

Harry had the decency to blush at the truth of his words.

Blaise’s next words were just as sharp, “Expect a confrontation. Gryffindors are notorious to jump into situations without processing beforehand. Including thinking of ideas beyond common beliefs and accusations. But I assure you that they have noticed you’ve been absent for too long to go undetected.”

Blaise almost smirked at the nervous look Harry adapted to his features. The Slytherin’s tone grew mocking, “Don’t tell me a Gryffindor is afraid of a Mudblood and blood traitor?”

“You don’t have to live and be surrounded by them,” Harry glared back.

“Strange, I expected you to protest when saying ‘blood traitor.’ After all, one of them is supposedly your friend.” Blaise noted verbally.

“Key word, ‘supposedly.’ Though, you make it sound offensive, but you’re not Malfoy. So, you have to have a certain reason why unlike he would,” Harry’s response was honest.

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment, “One would think you’re a mindless Gryffindor. Yet you are more perceptive than I originally thought.”

Harry premed for a minute.

“Don’t let it go to your head. Now a Bloodtraitor can be determined by several factors. One of the main ones is rejecting pureblood traditions and loss of their pureblood standing in society. Their social status means nothing if not less. Social status depends on several factors; wealth, Lordships, titles, and the influence they hold at the Ministry in Wizengomot. Don’t ask Potter, it will be elaborated at a later date.” Blaise explained as he internally smirked.

“You’re stalling, Potter. Almost a Slytherin move if one was to observe.”

Harry had been listening to Blaise’s every word. Yet at the end he wasn’t surprised that the Slytherin caught onto what he had attempted to do. Seeing as Zabini was a Slytherin himself and Gryffindors weren’t as adapt at being evasive. While the Italian boy humored his request, he still called out his maneuver on it.

“It’s not like they would actually notice much,” Harry grumbled.

Blaise simply raised an eyebrow.

“Why, would my house care where I’m at, they already think I’m the Heir of Slytherin anyways. It’s not like I got anybody on my side,” Harry almost snarled.

Blaise snorted, “I’m not surprised. Gryffindors are notorious for being brash and not thinking things through. Blaming a third party is much simpler than the actual issue.”

“Sounds about right,” Harry muttered.

“Even if you weren’t friends with them, there are others who would have your back. I’ve noticed Finnigan, Longbottom, and Thomas following after you. Looks like you basically lost the bloodtraitor,” Blaise observed.

“He accused me of being a murderer…” Harry trailed off.

The Slytherin simply raised an eyebrow in question, “even I’m not that stupid. There isn’t anything in you that would hurt something.”

“How would you know that?” Harry asked surprised.

“You’re a Gryffindor. And you wear your emotions on your sleeve. It’s not hard to notice, least to anyone that’s observant.”

“Uhhh… thanks,” Harry mumbled. “About visiting Gringotts and the Crest, can you come with me for that. I really don’t want to mess that up and what I have to say.”

Blaise studied Harry for a moment, “that wouldn’t be a problem. I can have a Portkey mailed to me from my mother, so it doesn’t arouse any suspicion.”

“Really?” Harry was surprised almost excited. “I thought that stuff was private and stuff.”

“To outsiders,” Blaise corrected. “I’m heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini in Italy. We are aware of the tests and procedures done by Goblins. Now if information pertaining to how much fortune you have and properties. That is a bit more private. But you have the right to have me there if you wish.”

Harry just gapped at the heir in front of him. “Thank you…” he managed.

Blaise gave him a small smile, “you’re welcome.”


	7. Panic? Or No?

Serpent Lies in Crimson: Chapter 7

The words that Blaise had told Harry was still ringing in his mind. Blaise had said something about him being part of an Ancient and Noble house. The words didn’t make much sense, but he could tell it was important. But he least understood the concept that it would provide a lot of influence. Harry already knew Purebloods valued their linage and apparently his went very far back. Though it was a relief that Zabini was nothing like Malfoy, maybe that was how a Pureblood was supposed to act. Zabini had almost looked disgusted at being compared to Malfoy. Another thing that made Harry smile, Zabini had basically gave the Gryffindor a compliment. He had called him an ally, something that could be close to a friend maybe.

Maybe that was just hopeful wishing, but Harry felt like he could trust Zabini. Another thing that made Harry curious, the Slytherin had mentioned getting a Portkey. He had never heard of that, maybe some sort of wizard travel like Floo. Despite that the Slytherin had to go through his mother to get it, maybe it was hard to get.

That brought the last part of their conversation to mind. Blaise had spoken about a crest, something his family was supposed to have. Then he thought back several weeks, maybe even a month back. He had received a letter that was sealed with a black raven. Could that have been a crest that Blaise was talking about, and it sounded like every family house had a crest seal pertaining to them?

Though Harry knew he should be nervous or anxious about going to Gringotts with a Slytherin he barely knew, well… he couldn’t quite say that. He spoken to Blaise twice, though their first meeting was significantly shorter than the second. But he felt like he got a feeling who he was, Zabini wasn’t as loud and outspoken like Malfoy. The Slytherin was more quiet and observing, like he was hiding in the background. And Harry got the feeling that he was passionate about his heritage. The way Blaise had gotten angry on his behalf was easy to notice. Like everything he said was supposed to be common knowledge or least it should have been. But the young Potter felt like he could trust Zabini, least for something about this. The nerve wracking part was that trip was only a week or two away from Easter Break.

The main question would be when Easter came, was how he was going to explain his absence to his friends? Harry knew he could get away with saying he wanted to be alone to the trio of boys. But Hermione was much more observant, and he hoped she would still be preoccupied about Slytherin’s Heir and how the monster was never seen.

Though there was the hidden question if Dumbledore would notice anything. So far, he hadn’t had much contact with the Headmaster since he had to see him in his office and met Fawkes for the first time. Harry assumed it was because so much was going on about the Chamber of Secrets. Whatever reason it was, the Gryffindor was thankful for it. Though he had a feeling that a confrontation with Dumbledore is what Zabini was trying to avoid, especially in Harry’s case.

“Ughh…” Harry groaned, all this thinking was giving him another splitting headache. “Can’t go a day without my head splitting,” he muttered to himself.

That is where he found himself in the Gryffindor common room that evening. Its near the fire with the Weasley twins sitting by him, with Neville, Dean, and Seamus looking awkward. Harry assumed it was because they hadn’t dealt with the twins much and their pranks were legendary. The Potter smiled as they seemed to go on about their latest inventions, with the dreams still set on opening up a joke shop. Course their test subject was still their youngest brother, Ron. Course with Hermione already in her dorm, so there wasn’t much protest on her side. The twins carefree attitude was like a breath of fresh air for Harry. Everything nowadays was so tense, which was expected with how the year was going. Now if Harry came across Ron sporting pink and green hair, he wasn’t going to say a word. Though he doubted McGonagall would be very happy with that person’s spot of revenge as tiny as it was. But it was nice to know someone believed and supported him.

* * *

 

It was a few days after that Harry stayed behind in Charms, it had been his last class of the day before the weekend hit. He didn’t want to believe Flitwick was trying to ignore him. But it was like something was on the professor’s mind.

“Professor Flitwick?” Harry hesitantly called out.

The tiny professor almost jumped, “ahh, Mr. Potter. Would could I assist you with?”

“I was wondering if you would tell me more about my mother and my dad…” Harry left off.

“Ahh, I understand. I apologize Harry for not being able to continue that conversation. But the last thing you needed was encountering Professor Snape. He is not a fan of Gryffindors as you well know,” Filius smiled.

Harry slowly nodded with a grimace.

“Lily was a very studious student, very much like Miss. Granger,” Professor Flitwick started.

“My mum was a mu—muggleborns?” Harry asked. _‘I’m spending too much time around Blaise’_ he thought silently.

If Professor Flitwick noticed his mishap, he didn’t say a word. “That she was, but you would never have known that. She was skillful as a Pureblood witch and her spells could be deadly if crossed.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “how did she meet my dad?”

At that, Professor Flitwick chuckled, “they actually despised each other when they first met.”

Harry’s jaw dropped with disbelief, “then how…”

“All will be explained, Mr. Potter. If I’m allowed to continue that is?”

The Gryffindor slowly nodded with a sheepish look.

“James Potter was a bit eccentric with his friends. I would never have thought all four them were best friends. It’s hard to think how now but they remind me of certain pair of twins.”

“Fred and George?” Harry asked.

Flitwick nodded, “they called themselves the Marauders. Most mischievous boys I’ve ever witnessed. Minerva would have a field day every time she caught them up to something. I believe she thought that Remus was the calm in their friendship. Though I don’t doubt he taught them most of the charms that got them in so much trouble.”

“Who is Remus, Professor?” Harry asked.

Filius almost looked shocked, ‘did nobody tell the boy who his parents were friends with?’ Though he shouldn’t be surprised if the Gryffindor was asking him about his parents. And Albus refused to move on the issue that Harry’s wasn’t with suitable guardians.

“James was best friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was basically the brains in their friendship. Sirius was as close to James as if they were brothers. Though Peter was like a follower almost. I never seen a stronger friendship than those four,” Flitwick recounted.

Harry almost looked awed by the reveal of information.

“If my mum and dad hated each other, how did they get together?”

“Now that was the interesting question. I believe James had always fancied Lily and she agreed to go out with him their 7th year. They were both Headboy and Girl. I think that is where they fell in love and decided to marry after they completed Hogwarts. Then a few years later, Lily had fallen pregnant with you. Your mother loved you, Harry. And she would know that none of this is your fault,” the tiny professor said.

Harry looked near to tears as he shook his head. “What happened with his other friends?”

Flitwick looked sad for a moment, “you should know Harry that James was very protective of his friends. As was Lily. Remus was a werewolf, he was like a godfather to you. Though Sirius was sentenced to prison for a crime.”

Harry looked shocked for a minute. Though the part about one of his father’s friends being a werewolf didn’t scare him. He knew even from the myths from school that werewolves only turn because they’re bitten. No, the part that scared him was he found out who his godfather was, Sirius Black…

It was when that thought came to mind that his forehead exploded in pain. The desk that he had sat at, he crumbled to the floor from.

The sudden movement had shocked the Charms professor. One second he saw Harry’s sitting in the chair and then in the floor. The Gryffindor’s face seemed to be squeezed up in pain. Keeping a few vials of pain reliever as a precaution, as Severus seemed to like to provide the classrooms incase they couldn’t make it to the Infirmary. The professor drippled a few drops down Harry’s throat, who seemed to lose consciousness, though his expressions seemed to calm down. The Charms professor couldn’t risk taking Harry to Madam Pomfrey seeing as it looked like what the boy really needed was rest. Calling a house elf to bring the young boy to the Gryffindor 2nd year dorms. Hopefully the 12-year-old would be fine after some rest. Silently hoping that it was just the information overload that shocked the poor boy. Seeing the Charms professor couldn’t think of a reason why the 12-year-old would just faint. Filius had to take away that thought, he could think of one probable reason. The possible mistreatment of whoever took care of the Boy-Who-Lived, as the malnourishment was obvious enough. Course with the Headmaster reaffirming that the Gryffindor was well taken care of, that it was possible that Mr. Potter just didn’t have a big appetite.

* * *

 

It was the next day that Harry woke up with a splitting migraine, it reminded the Gryffindor strongly when he thought his scar was on fire when facing Quirrell. He didn’t bother to think, cause the pain would just get worse. There had to be something that could help ease it. Not wanting to think and make it worse, Harry didn’t move from his poster bed. He nodded off for a bit and it was when he was fully aware, the heir realized his head didn’t feel like it was melting or wanting to combust.

Now able to think, Harry was trying to remember if he came across any spells or potions that would help with pain. Hermione was always looking them up above their current year. Then the thought came to the Potter heir, Madam Pomfrey had considered giving him a Pain Relief Potion had he not been asleep for so long after the encounter with Quirrell. Pomfrey still given him a mild pain relief as he healed that wasn’t as strong, before escaping to attend the End of Year Feast. Pomfrey had not been happy when she realized that her patient was missing and had to witness the full lecture from the Medi-witch.

Now the only issue was how to obtain the potion, he didn’t want to risk Pomfrey’s wrath if someone stole from her stores. The idea of stealing from Snape didn’t even want to cross his mind. The answer then came to mind, though he knew he would get questions why. Harry didn’t think his request would refused, with that in mind the Gryffindor started a letter to Zabini. He didn’t plan on meeting up with Zabini until Easter or whenever the Slytherin decided on.

Though the Potter heir didn’t expect an instant reply with a potion, he was starting to get worried once an hour passed. Though nobody was in the dorm, the twelve-year-old debating if pacing would help pass the time. It was when the second hour hit that almost made Harry jump.

Hedwig had flown in the dorm with a package tied to her ankle. Harry debated jumping from his bed and decided against creating a further headache. The string was loosened around Hedwig’s ankle and found the package contained a letter.

_For maximum effect, drain the vial. Will last up to 24 hours._

The letter contained a seal under the fancy writing, a Raven.

‘Zabini,’ Harry thought with a smile. He was curious how much the potion would actually work. Deciding to test that theory, he brought up the thoughts that was from last night’s conversation. The second year remembered talking to Professor Flitwick about his parents and then the black out when he realized who his godfather was, Sirius Black.

The effect was instant, he didn’t quite black out again, but it felt like a close second. His eyes were clenched tight with sharp breathes through his nose. It took a bit before the feeling eased a little. It was a surprise that he didn’t shatter the vial in his hand, _‘must be shatter-proof,’_ Harry thought. Not even second guessing himself did the Gryffindor drown the vial.

Harry sighed in relief as he slumped against the pillow on his bed. The effects of the potion was immediate and surprising, though the pain hadn’t completely faded. The worst of the migraine had disappeared. But there was no question about who made the potion, it had to Zabini. He had never known a potion to work as well as this one did. Course the only experience of taking potions was the mild relief, Skele-Grow, and Polyjuice. Though this was the first time a potion didn’t taste horrible. Harry wasn’t sure how he came to the conclusion that Zabini had brewed it, maybe the fact it was over 2 hours clued him in a little.

Another thing that Harry was thankful for, all his dorm mates were either in the Common Room or in the Great Hall, taking advantage of the weekend with no classes. That was the scene that Harry walked into as he left the second-year dorms. Ron was nowhere in sight, but he saw Dean and Seamus challenging the other to a game of Chess. It was a funny sight, Seamus was looking aggravated while Dean was grinning ear to ear. Neville was the innocent bystander that was looking amused as Seamus lost more pieces.

“Let me guess…” Harry beginning words made all three boys jump.

“Oi, Potter… you almost made me lose a piece…” Seamus grumbled.

“You’re losing anyways, so what’s the difference?” Harry joked.

Dean rolled his eyes while Seamus tried to glare at both boys.

“Very funny,” Seamus muttered.

“I’m surprised you guys aren’t outside flying,” Harry commented as Seamus’ luck ran out and lost.

“We were going to, but Longbottom wimped out,” Seamus teased as he leaned back on the chair.

Neville rolled his eyes, “not my fault that brooms hate me with a passion.”

Dean snickered, ‘what about a good ol’ fashioned game of Football? You wouldn’t have to be in the air at all.”

“Problem is, nobody here knows how to play Football?” Seamus snapped back.

Dean just grinned, “it’s not that hard, I have a spare ball somewhere in my trunk, though.”

Harry lifted an eyebrow, “and it fit?”

“Shrinking charm,” was Dean’s reply as he ran into the Second-Year dorms.

Seamus and Neville just shrugged.

Harry smiled, it was almost like the Chamber of Secrets had never opened as he watched Seamus and Neville joke and tease each other. Despite that almost the whole dorm avoided him, it didn’t feel like it with his friends. That was when Dean came out holding a black and white ball in his hands.

“Let’s go guys! We can head out to the Quidditch Pitch,” Dean shouted.

The shout receiving some annoyed looks from upper years, but the four 2nd years paid no attention as they all raced out of the Gryffindor Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your reviews has been amazing so far, been trying to push out this chapter because of that. I'll be honest, I have gotten more praise for this story on AO3 than on Fanfiction .net. Guess I pissed people off by bashing Ron...
> 
> But all of you guys have been absolutely amazing. Don't forget if you have any ideas you want me to put in this. I'll definitely consider it. 
> 
> And to let you all know, I am currently working on Chapter 8 and hopefully it will be posted soon. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	8. Secrets Uncovered?

Serpent Lies in Crimson – Chapter 8

Football was an interesting sport Harry decided. The sport had been played with one ball, though Dean had explained the rules. The boys didn’t really try to score any points, considering they didn’t know any spells how to transfigure or conjure a net goal yet. So, it was more of a competition on who could steal the ball the most. At the beginning Neville lasted a while before he sat down on the grass. It was more of a competition between Harry and Dean as Seamus soon joined Neville on the grass. It was a little weird to play on the ground instead of the air.

* * *

 

Harry was a little nervous, tomorrow was the start of Easter break and he hadn’t heard anything from Zabini yet. The silent comfort he received was that Hermione was going to spend the weekend at her parent’s house. Professor McGonagall had arranged a Floo Network to Diagon Alley and she would take the Knight Bus to her home. That had been his main worry, Hermione was too smart and observant. So, Harry knew she wouldn’t know about his absence, providing the boys didn’t mention his that small detail. Neville had debated on visiting his grandmother during the holidays to keep her a little company but decided it would be best to see her after their second year was over. Dean and Seamus were both staying as well. Harry had a hidden suspicion that Dean and Seamus were only staying to keep Harry company and attempting to protect him from the glares and comments. Though Harry hadn’t spotted Ron wandering about, he imagined he would have stayed at Hogwarts. Considering that the Weasley Twins were staying during the Easter break. Though that could be because they rather avoid their mother, not that Harry could blame them for that.

Though the Potter heir wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for the piles of homework these past two weeks. That had definitely helped pass the time and didn’t give him a change to think on how the meeting at Gringotts was going to go. Though it was nice to know that there was one professor that was on his side. Speaking of that one professor, Harry realized there was only two people besides himself that knew he had collapsed per say. Perhaps the meeting at the bank would reveal some answers to questions that couldn’t be answered.

That brought Harry back to the Library, it was mostly empty considering break was starting tomorrow. Though most of the students were probably in their Common Room or the Great Hall or had already been through the arrangements of being home. They weren’t going to use the Hogwarts Express, so the use of Portkeys, Floo, and the Knight Bus were being used. The Gryffindor thought it was safe to assume that Blaise would meet him in the Library. Considering that the room they had always met in, was just a few feet away from him. It was barely after breakfast, so maybe Harry had been a little impatient.

It was when Harry’s back was to the secret entrance did a hand cover his mouth and he was yanked back into the secluded room. The Gryffindor didn’t have much of a reaction until he was released and aimed his wand at his supposedly ‘kidnapper…’

Harry’s wand faltered when he realized it was Zabini who was smirking at him while leaning against one of the walls.

“Why the bloody hell made you think that was a good idea!?” Harry basically shouted.

Zabini never moved from his spot as he shrugged his shoulders, “you should have been more aware of your surroundings. After all you are talking to a Slytherin.”

Harry just groaned, “you make that sounds as if being a Slytherin is a bad thing.”

The Slytherin let out a small laugh, “most would agree with that. Not very typical of a Gryffindor.”

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but being excited. “So that means you got the… Portkey?”

Blaise just raised an eyebrow, so maybe he needed to explain how a Portkey worked.

“How much do you know about a Portkey, Potter?”

Harry looked a little embarrassed but didn’t answer.

“So, basically nothing at all…” Blaise huffed. “A portkey can be anything, a robe, watch, but usually inanimate objects. There’s a spell we use to make one. International portkeys are harder to get, typically it requires a license. Now Portkeys can be activated by a keyword or automatically. When it’s activated, you basically teleport from one place to another. Its like using Floo Powder without the use of a Fireplace,” Blaise had to internally cringe at using the term ‘teleport.’

Harry looked a little miffed at the Slytherin’s response, but he knew he couldn’t take it to heart. Zabini wasn’t saying it to be insulting to him. He imagined it was just because he was pissed at his Magical Guardian and the people around him. But the Gryffindor just hoped that using this ‘portkey’ was more enjoyable than using Floo. He rather avoid making another trip to Borgin and Burkes if he could help it or avoid using Floo in general.

“And to answer your question, my mother sent me the Portkey that will get us to Gringotts. My mother will meet us there. She will be a big asset to have and she’s going to make sure this meeting won’t meet Dumbledore’s ears.”

Harry gulped, he didn’t expect to meet Blaise’s mother quite this early or even at all. And he’s heard of some of the stories from his housemates going on about the ‘Black Widow.’ Though it was debatable on how true some of those stories were. Though Blaise didn’t speak much about his mother, but he could tell the Slytherin was protective and cared for her.

“Now a few things you should know before going to Gringotts,” Blaise began. “The Goblins will do a few tests, which will require drops of your blood. I have blood replenishing potions as a precaution.”

The Gryffindor started to look nervous at the mention that his blood was needed.

“Relax, Potter. Blood is the best way to identify yourself and prevents anyone from saying that they are ‘the Harry Potter.’ Blood is also the strongest force to use to find out what magics you hold and if there is any being used against you.”

“Used against me? How?” was Harry’s curious response.

“Could be a variety of things, there could be blocks on your magic or your mind. Love potions, manipulation magics, compulsion spells, any of those,” Blaise named off.

Harry froze for a minute, ‘blocks on the mind,’ was that the reason behind the headaches that were beginning to be frequent?

“So, are you going to tell me why you needed a Pain Relief Potion?” Zabini inquired.

Harry bit his lip softly, “I have a feeling you’ll find out why at Gringotts…”

The Slytherin nodded, “if I don’t find out there, I will demand an answer why later. That was an extremely strong potion.”

“Noted,” the Gryffindor mumbled. “Anything else I should know?”

“Hmm, we have about an hour before the Portkey activates. Probably the first thing you need to know it’s very important to acknowledge a Goblin that is dealing business with you. If you don’t know their name, it’s best to acknowledge them as Master Goblin. That is their proper title as it was given to them by their ancestors. They are very powerful creatures and it shows them their due respect. There are different positions that each Goblin holds, with the Head Master Goblin being at top. Account managers aren’t as important as the Head Master Goblin, but they do hold a high position,” Blaise explained.

Harry had his full attention on Blaise. This was the first time he was hearing about common courtesies given to the Goblins at Gringotts.

“Now, there is a common phrase we say to Goblins. They are devious creatures of course. So, it’s best to stick to the basics. ‘May your gold ever flow.’ A possible response you would get would be, ‘may your enemies bleed at your feet.’ This is showing we respect their customs. Though most won’t go as far as this, another way to earn a Goblin’s respect is to learn their own language, which is called Gobbledegook.”

“Gobbledegook? Do you know it?” Harry asked.

Zabini nodded, “I do, it’s very useful to know and it keeps from others from eavesdropping on sensitive conversations.”

Harry’s eyes were wide, “would I eventually learn the language?”

The Slytherin looked to be in thought for a moment, “I would like you to learn the language. Could be very beneficial for you as the Heir of the House of Potter.”

“How do you know I’m already an Heir?”

“One, you are the last Potter alive, despite that you don’t have your Heir ring yet. You earn the title at birth. Though it will be a few years before you can earn the title or Lord. Though you may be an exception being the last magical relative,” Zabini elaborated.

“Why do you say it like that?” Harry asked.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, “You know, Heir of Potter?”

“It’s common respect. Let’s say I just ran into you in Diagon Alley, as a greeting I would say. Heir Potter. Like you would say Heir Zabini to me. That is just more formal and respectful. Now those that are Lord or Lady of a house is something different. Take my mother for example, she is known as Lady Zabini. Now, as friends you wouldn’t need to be as formal. But, you’ll get this formal greeting at Gringotts.

“Oh…” Harry mumbled. “Who would teach me the Goblin’s language?”

“It’s Gobbledegook, Harry. And I be the one who will teach you,” Blaise corrected.

Harry almost gapped at Zabini, that was the first time the Slytherin referred to him by his first name, instead of his last. He was so shocked he almost didn’t catch what Blaise had said.

“You will?” Harry was flabbergasted.

“Of course, after all you’re under the protection of the House of Zabini,” Blaise smirked.

“Uhhh, okay…” Harry mumbled, unsure what Zabini meant by that.

Blaise hid a smile, the Gryffindor in front of him didn’t even realize the significance behind his words.

“Ummmm…” Harry started to stutter. “When do you plan to start teaching me Gobbledegook?”

Zabini looked thoughtful, “well today is focused on meeting with the Goblins. Maybe in a few weeks or so until end of term. Then probably continue when term resumes in September.”

The Potter heir blinked a couple times, he of course knew that Blaise wasn’t going to start teaching a new language today. But the thought of learning a new language that Hermione probably didn’t even know was intriguing. Though there was a small hope that Zabini may invite him to his home as an excuse to get away from the Dursleys.

“Well the Portkey is about to activate, and I think you’re ready,” Blaise commented as he whispered tempus under his breath.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “Really!? You think so?”

Blaise snorted, “well, you’re not ready to go by your lonesome. That much is obvious. But you know enough, and we can fill in for the stuff you aren’t as knowledgeable about. But you won’t intentionally insult a goblin and that was the main priority. You are at a bit of a disadvantage but, I believe you will learn quickly about the customs. Though, I personally would have preferred to instruct you for a few more months, but this is unavoidable.”

Harry just nodded, he honestly couldn’t think of a reply. Though a small smile broke his face, Zabini basically handed him a compliment. It was obvious enough that the Slytherin hated Gryffindors, but it was like he had confidence that Harry could pull this off. It almost made Harry want to be able to impress Blaise, of course not to the extent of showing off like his friend, Hermione would. Harry knew that a scowl would immediately form, and he had no intent to prove that Malfoy was right. He wanted to prove to Blaise that he could be a suitable heir to his house, despite the fact that he knew he had a lot to learn.

“Grasp my shoulder,” Blaise instructed, tearing Harry out of his thoughts.

The Potter heir did as the Slytherin said as the boy whispered a phrase in another language. Gobbledegook, perhaps? Harry wasn’t quite sure since he never heard the language.

The floor suddenly disappeared under both boy’s feet as they were transported to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

Harry almost stumbled and would have landed flat on his face if not for the grip he had on Blaise who was standing straight up.

“Hmm, little bit a practice will do you good,” Blaise muttered quietly.

Harry had to shake his head a bit to ease the queasiness he felt. Assuming it was from feeling like he was shoved in a tube. “Where are we?”

“Private chambers for apparition and portkeys inside Gringotts. Come on, we need to speak to the Head Goblin, my mother should be there already. But you need to request a private chamber for what we need to discuss,” Blaise explained as he ushered Harry out of the spacious room.

The young Potter nodded as he tried to gaze at the room and the hallways, never have been down the corridor before, naturally the raven was curious.

Not too soon was the two in front of the main desk as if they had strolled through the main entrance. Though Blaise noticed his mother wasn’t in sight quite yet, most likely she used a portkey later than them.

Blaise was then whispering in Harry’s ear what he should say as the goblin before them was working on paperwork. The tone was nervous, but it somehow came out strong. “Master goblin, I wish to speak to the House of Potter’s Head Account Manager.”

Harry’s form was a little stiff and nervous as the goblin peeked above his papers to look down at the two boys. The tiny creature huffed at them, though he looked a little intrigued.

“We are only dealing with clients today. I don’t have the time to deal with teenage wizards trying to pull the will over our gold.” The goblin then turned back to his paperwork.

Blaise’s eyes narrowed while silently seething as Harry stood their awkwardly. What were they supposed to do if the goblin basically turned them away? It was then that Harry stared at Blaise in shock.

The 12-year-old Italian boy had started to speak in the Goblin’s native tongue, Gobbledegook.

“I would rethink that decision, Master Goblin. After all, we can just take our business elsewhere. And to think how much you would lose…” Blaise left off as he subtly flashed his Heir ring.

Harry didn’t think the goblin’s eyes could have gotten any wider when Blaise started speaking this… other language. Gobbledegook if the reaction from the goblin was any indicator. He was proven wrong when he noticed Blaise had moved his right hand a little bit and noticed a flash of silver, it was a ring. What type of ring, Harry wasn’t quite sure.

The goblin could be seen struggling for words, “my deepest apologies Heir Zabini. You are always welcome at Gringotts. I was unaware I would be seeing you this evening.”

Blaise’s eyes flashed for a moment before relaxing and spoke in English, “I will be having a word with the Head Goblin while I’m here.”

If the goblin hadn’t already looked nervous, Harry would describe the look as frightened.

That was when Blaise had switched back to Gobbledegook and Harry was confused again. “And I believe we asked to speak to the House of Potter’s Head Account Manager.”

“I’m sorry, Heir Zabini. But only the Heir, Lord, or a descendant of the Potter’s can request to speak with their Accounts Manager,” the goblin replied if not a bit nervous.

Harry nervously looked at Blaise, wondering if he was going to mention him or not. What the Gryffindor didn’t notice was a small ward to prevent eavesdroppers.

“This will no reach other ears, or the consequences with the Head Master Goblin won’t compare to this. The ‘young wizard’ you so called, is Harry Potter. Apparent heir to the House of Potter,” Blaise snipped.

“Mr. Potter then would be allowed to speak to the Account Manager, but you aren’t authorized to be with him,” the goblin said hesitantly.

“‘Heir’ Potter is under the Protection of the House of Zabini, I believe I do have a right to be there,” snarked Blaise.

Harry would have laughed at the gobsmacked expression on the goblin, had the situation not been as serious. That was before he almost jumped out of his skin, not noticing the woman that apparently appeared next to him.

The woman was extremely beautiful and seemed to carry the same skin tone as Blaise. Her long black hair seemed to cascade down her back as she wore Satin emerald robes with silver embroiled along the seams. There seemed to be a crest embroiled on the front of the robes while wearing what looked to be expensive earrings and necklace.

Harry noticed she was standing straight and almost looked bored. Though the Gryffindor warily glanced at supposedly, Blaise’s mom, the Black Widow.

“I believe a private chamber would be suitable for this conversation. I would recommend summoning the Head Master Goblin, as this is a matter of utter importance,” her tone was cold and her eyes calculating.

“Of course, Lady Zabini. Heir Zabini and Mr. Potter, please follow me,” the goblin bit out before leading away to a room.

Though Harry didn’t see it, there was burning anger in both Zabini’s eyes at the blunt disrespect towards him. It was one thing to mistakenly think the young Harry wasn’t an heir. But to knowingly dismiss the information twice was an insult.

Once in the private chambers and in front of the Head Master Goblin did Blaise’s mom speak.

“Head Master Goblin,” she bowed her head in respect. “I requested to speak to you about Heir Potter’s fortune with his Head Account Manager. Though this confrontation could have been prevented if not for the disrespect your goblin has shown to Heir Potter, my son, and myself.”

The Head Master Goblin was sitting at the desk in the spacious office surrounded by contracts and paperwork as he looked at the Italian woman.

“My deepest apologies, Lady Zabini. I will see that corrected immediately. As I will be attending that, I will have Gordrick escort you to a private chamber, so you can discuss the needed details with the Potter’s Head of Accounts Manager, Ridoric. I hope that you, Heir Potter, and Heir Zabini enjoy your visit to Gringotts as I correct this.”

“My thanks, Head Master Goblin. And may your gold ever flow,” Lady Zabini nodded her head as if in a bow.

“And may your enemies bleed under your feet.”

It was as the trio were walking out of the office that Harry whispered to Blaise, “what will happen to that goblin?”

“Beheading,” Blaise admitted softly.

Harry almost stopped in his tracks. “What…. why?” He was so shocked, was it that serious of an offense?

“You must understand, Harry. You are a very powerful wizard and by not calling you Heir is a very serious offense. If someone is unaware, that is one thing, but to knowingly do it twice is twice the crime. It is a custom with Goblins and wizarding tradition, beheading is the punishment. That goblin knew what his punishment was going to be, and he did it anyways. Especially knowing that you are under our protection,” Blaise explained as they walked down the corridor.

“Ohhh,” Harry mumbled. “Under your protection? What does that mean? You said it once at Hogwarts.”

“I will explain it to you later, but first we need to talk to your Head Account Manager over the House of Potter and perform some tests about how much you do have. And if needed, cleansing rituals,” the Slytherin answered as they entered a door to the right.

“Cleansing rituals?” Harry squeaked.

“Only if necessary,” Blaise answered.

“That’s not very reassuring…” Harry muttered.  

“Wasn’t supposed to be,” Blaise smirked.

“Bloody Slytherins,” Harry muttered under his breath.

That was when Harry realized he was in front of another goblin that had a devious grin.

“Heir Potter, I am Ridoric. I am your Head Account Manager over the House of Potter. Any properties, fortune, artifacts, vaults; I am responsible over.”

Harry just stared shocked at the goblin who was standing a few feet away.

“Heir Potter needs to do some heritage and blood tests for tampering and list of properties of inheritance,” Lady Zabini cut in, knowing the young boy wouldn’t know what to ask.

“Of course, Lady Zabini. Heir Potter, if you would go over to that table. I would like some samples of your blood to prevent any tampering that may be done,” the goblin directed.

The Gryffindor walked over to the long wooden table that held a small silver, metallic bowl and a gold infused dagger. The sight had made Harry gulp nervously.

“I’m going to need three drops of your blood for the heritage test, Heir Potter.”

“Just gently prick your finger on the blade, the blade will do the rest,” Blaise whispered in Harry’s ear.

It was like a numbing sensation as Harry watched the necessary drops of blood fall in the silver bowl.

There was a roll of parchment linked to the bowl. The parchment began to unroll as words formed.

 

**_Harrison James Potter-Black_ **

_Blood: Pure_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter (née Evans) (née Shafiq)_

_30 January 1960 – 31 October 1981_

_Will: Sealed_

_Blood: Pure_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_27 March 1960 – 31 October 1981_

_Will: Sealed_

_Blood: Pure_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Abilities:

Metamorphmagus – 95% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue – 100% (Block broken) (By Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmagic – 100% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic – 90% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Animagi – 90% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Accidental Magic – 60% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Healing – 40% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Occlumency – 100% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Legilimency – 100% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Dark Magic Affinity – 100% blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 

Magics:

Compulsion Charms: aversion to Dark Magic, hatred for Slytherins, Heroism inducer, loyalty to Ronald Weasley, infatuation with Ginerva Weasley, loyalty to Molly Weasley. (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)

Tracking Charms: Glasses, Nimbus 2000, Hogwarts Trunk, Wand, Owl

Oblivatations/Memory Modifications – Ages 1, 5, 11, 12.

Horcrux (By Tom M. Riddle)

Blood Wards (By Albus Dumbledore)

Ward Restrictors – Restrictors based around 4 Privet Drive (By Albus Dumbledore)

 

The self inking quill had finally finished, and Harry just blankly stared at the parchment. He knew what some of it meant, though the rest let him in a stage of confusion. But one thing was for certain. His mother wasn’t a Mudblood, he was a Pureblood, the Headmaster was his Magical Guardian. And it was apparent that the school’s precious headmaster had been warping his memory or even his mind for years! And that fact alone disturbed the Gryffindor in so many ways that he couldn’t even describe. But what had made Harry the angriest was about his natural healing ability, he knew he had it as it saved his life more times than he could remember. It was the fact that Dumbledore tried to block it and would have unknowingly killed him, or maybe he already knew what he was doing and just didn’t care…

Had the room all four of them were in, not been warded, Harry’s emotions would have been enough to produce significant damage.

Though Harry didn’t know what to think about that Ron’s and his friendship was faked and the woman that he started to look up to as a mother, was all set up on purpose. Course there was that thing about the Weasley’s youngest daughter, and just the thought was gross in itself. Then, there was the fact that his prized possessions were being tracked, specifically him. Other than that, Harry was wary to look at Blaise and his mother, not sure what reactions what he would see. The Gryffindor knew he had to been gaping upon first look at the parchment. He secretly hoped that the two would be able to fill in the blank spots that he was missing.

At first glance, Harry couldn’t see any anger, but realized that Blaise was seething. Lady Zabini’s eyes were flashing with anger, and that was the only indicator of her temper. The Potter Heir wasn’t sure if he should feel happy or glad for someone to be angry on his behalf. Especially for a woman that seemed to be cool and collected at first glance.

“What does this all mean?” was Harry’s hesitant question.

The question brought a set of twin eyes to Harry and their expressions softened a little. Despite the anger that showed, there was no point of focusing that except to the person of blame. But there needed to be additional plans set in motion. How long that would take… that would be up for debate.

“Heir Potter, I promise some of this will be explained. Though it may be best to give your blood for your properties and fortune before we do so,” Lady Zabini spoke. Though the tone was more formal, mainly because she didn’t know much about the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, besides what her son had told her.

Harry silently nodded, not sure if he could speak again at the moment.

“Heir Potter, I will need another 4 drops of your blood with this dagger, if you will,” Ridoric spoke with a grin.

Harry followed his words as another parchment started to unravel and words appeared.

He didn’t bother read the beginning, assuming it would have his name information like the inheritance test.

Trust Fund – 687: 57,867 Galleons  
62,688 Sickles  
42,654 Knuts

Family Vaults – 698, 764, 654, 655. 656  
6,545,965,965,444 Galleons  
2,716,874,516,456 Sickles  
465,481,389,156 Knuts

Ancestral Vaults – 556, 445, 544, 644, 566. 421

Properties: Godric’s Hallow (desecrated illegally), Ravenclaw’s Castle, Slytherin’s Cavern, Shafiq’s Manor, Peverell Grounds, Potter Manor, Black’s Library, Searave’s Cottage, unplottable, unplottable, unplottable, unplottable, unplottable, Lemonbirds Dum House, Winter Woods Home.

Harry had glanced over more over the parchment, the main information he was looking at was his family’s fortune. He felt like he was gapping, like he couldn’t believe what he saw. That didn’t count how much the vaults below the Potter fortune had. Going all the way to the single digits, mainly for the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw vaults. It held also the fortune about Black’s, Shafiq, Peverell vaults. It was hard to think about how much he had total, considering the other vaults held 10 times as much or more.

“Why does the Ancestral Vaults not show any galleons like the others?” Harry asked.

“Ancestral Vaults hold heirlooms, artifacts, and grimoires, they do not hold any money unlike your Trust and Family Vaults,” Blaise explained.

“Ohh…” Harry mumbled, not wanting to focus much on how much he had in money and land, he asked another question. “What about everything on the other piece of parchment? The Inheritance stuff?”

“I will go over more about your vaults and properties at a later date,” Lady Zabini said to the Potter Heir. Today is more about your inheritance that you should have had access to years ago.”

Harry grimly nodded as Blaise started speaking.

“One thing, we know for certain. You are a Pure-Blood, Harry. Blood can’t lie. I believe your mother must have been adopted. I always heard stories where the Noble House of Shafiq believed one of their daughters had been killed. It was more of she was probably kidnapped and placed where a muggle family adopted her, and she took the name Evans.”

“Wizengamot, will not look at this kindly, it is one crime if one parent was a muggle and the other a wizard or witch. But to purposely neglect the honor of your Houses and to do that to a Pureblood, it’s unspeakable….” Lady Zabini commented.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “How would you know if it was on purpose, Lady Zabini?” Harry asked.

The Gryffindor got a sharp look, “a register is always made for every student that goes through Hogwarts and goes through the Ministry of Magic. Doing this, their blood status is reported. It is not impossible to hide a witch or wizard’s blood status. But it is extremely difficult. I imagine Lady Potter had a test done, if not done by deceased Lord Potter’s insistence. The only way it wouldn’t come out was if by another person’s insistence. So, unless the test was done at Gringotts, the test would come up as if Lady Potter was born an Evans, not a Shafiq, which is her honor. Hence the official documents would be sent to the Ministry of Magic. It is possible that the documents may have been sent, but Hogwarts’ deemed Headmaster, could place a hold on them as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot.”

Blaise answered Harry’s unanswered question, “You already know the Ministry of Magic is our government. Wizengamot is our law system within the Ministry. Say you broke a major law in our world and are above the age of maturity, you may be placed in an entire court session with Wizengamot. Usually Amelia Bones, Head of Law Enforcement would over see the case. Though the Chief Warlock would also preside over the court and holds majority of votes. Usually those under the age of maturity has a smaller session, though most concerns are with accidental magic. As for the register, it’s like in the Muggle World how they identify everyone there.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “Something I am curious about. I’ve been getting these headaches a lot, some more worse than others. I expected to have a major one honestly, enough to knock me out…”

Blaise’s eyes lit up in understanding, “the blocks. This room wards all kinds of magic. It must be the blocks on you, the room is preventing those headaches was reacting to this information. Depending on what the block is for, I would imagine it’s to prevent you from finding out about your inheritance. The closer you get, the worse the headaches will be. We already know that you have memory modifications, it must be something you came across or remembered. The time I gave you the potion, what started that?”

Harry had to think for a minute before answering, “Professor Flitwick was telling me about my parents. But it wasn’t until he mentioned Sirius Black and how he didn’t think it seemed right that he was imprisoned in Azkaban.”

Blaise looked thoughtful as his mother studied Heir Potter.

“That would make sense…” she muttered softly.

“What makes you say that, mother?” Blaise glanced back.

“Sirius Black was best friends with deceased, Lord Potter. You would think they were brothers. I was very doubtful when Sirius Black was imprisoned. The crimes against him were not logical. I imagine Heir Potter may have remembered something when he was younger that may prove this,” Lady Zabini elaborated.

“Even if I remembered, how would that help?” Harry asked.

Lady Zabini looked unimpressed, “Your name holds a lot of power and influence, Heir Potter. So, let us say theoretically, that Sirius Black was innocent and didn’t do anything the Wizengamot claims he did. What if that information was repeated in your own home and it is somewhere in your memory? The same memory that our ‘dear Headmaster’ modified. Why this would matter… Sirius Black is your godfather, he has legal claim to you if something should have happened to your parents.”

“And if he is innocent… I would have never gone to the Dursleys…” Harry whispered to himself.

“Dursleys? I don’t recognize that name?” Lady Zabini asked.

Harry bit his lip nervously, “you probably wouldn’t, Lady Zabini. They are muggles.”

Lady Zabini stared at Harry critically, “disgusting creatures,” she muttered. “Explain to me, Heir Potter, why you happened to be placed with muggles and not with Wizard kind?”

“They are my only living relatives,” Harry answered weakly as if repeating what he’d been told by Dumbledore. “That’s what Dumbledore told me. Where else would I go?”

“Meddling old coot,” Lady Zabini muttered. “I would recommend looking at the Potter tapestry. But those ‘muggles’ are not your only relatives. Not only are you a Potter by blood, but you are also a Black. There are still Blacks around, Narcissa and Andromeda are two prime examples. And we will be going over late Lady and Lord Potter’s Wills.”

Lady Zabini looked over at the goblin at the desk critically, who discretely nodded his head. He may not have been in charge over the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, but he would be a fool to deny the request especially when Heir Potter is currently under their protection.

Harry brightened up at the thought of possible relatives besides the Dursleys. Then he suddenly thought of something, “if Sirius Black is my godfather, how come Alice didn’t raise me if she’s my Godmother.”

Blaise glanced at his mother warily, the Zabini Heir didn’t even know what to Lady and Lord Longbottom. All his mother had said was that something happened to them that they would never recover from.

Lady Zabini gave a cold look, “I am not going to give details. But something happened to their family and they were unable to. I will explain later, but you are too young of age.”

The Potter wanted to protest but held his tongue when he saw Blaise’s look.

“Now, my son and heir does not even know the exact details of the Noble House of Longbottom. Though you are both Heirs, you are only at the age of twelve. Moving on from the subject of appointed god parents. Blocks on your abilities… We are now aware that you are a Metamorphmagus, an ability that’s been inherited by the Ancient and Noble House of Black. And the fact you have the ability to become an Animagus,” Lady Zabini’s tone was strict and almost cold.

Harry was lost for a moment, something that Blaise soon filled in. But the Potter heir’s expression brightened a little bit at the knowledge that Neville was an Heir to a Noble house.

“Being a Metamorphmagus means you are able to change what you look like. Make your hair long or short, color of your hair or eyes. It’s like taking the Polyjuice Potion, but instead of taking a potion, a person is born with the ability. But like with an ability, you have to learn to train and control it.”

The Gryffindor looked thoughtful for a moment, he remembered when he was able to regrow his hair when his Aunt Petunia cut his hair. Maybe that was what Blaise meant.

“What about the Animagus bit?” Harry asked.

“It’s a process you will learn in Transfiguration. Basically, it is the ability to transform yourself into a form of a creature. The creature is predetermined, there is a spell that pulls you into a trance to see what form you’ll take. They don’t recommend attempting the process until you are 16 or of age at minimum. There are witches and wizards who aren’t compatible to be animagi. You are compatible, but Dumbledore thought he would place a block on that ability,” Blaise explained with a bit of anger at the end.

Harry felt like he could only gap, for what reason did Dumbledore have to block his magic? To keep him weak? He felt like he should feel anger, but it was like he was too shocked to feel anything. And without the power of the block in place, his mind provided a brief glimpse of a black dog and some type of deer with antlers.

“What did you see?” Blaise asked when Harry opened his eyes.

Harry didn’t realize his eyes had even closed, “something about a black dog and some sort of deer with antlers.”

“It’s a possibility that they were two Animagus, though the politically correct term would be stag not deer with antlers. Could be members of your family or your family’s friends. Your mind is trying to fight the memory block and with the nullifying effects of the room, there’s no resistance,” Blaise noted.

“Ohhh…” Harry mumbled.

“What about that Occulane thing and that Luminancy or whatever it’s called,” Harry asked.

Blaise almost rolled his eyes, “For one, it is called Occlumency and Legilimency. They are mind arts, one is to read your mind and the other shields your mind. Dumbledore will be facing some serious repercussions to daring to block those abilities.”

“Why is it that serious?”

“To place a block on abilities with mind magic can make a person go insane. Even a person who has no affinity for the skill, it still protects the mind. Too much exposure to Legilimency with a block on Occlumency will also cause insanity as it shreds the mind apart. It’s already a serious offense in general, to place it on someone from an Ancient or Noble house is ten times the offense,” Blaise’s tone was serious as his eyebrow twitched.

“I’m going to have to get that cleansing ritual, aren’t I?” Harry hesitantly asked.

“There’s no avoiding it, we have to get those blocks removed. There is the worry if there were memory modifications when you are still 12. You will be getting your Heir ring today, it will protect your mind and stop further blocks.”

“Won’t that make Dumbledore suspicious, if a block doesn’t work on me?”

“No, any type of scan he could do will show the block still there, even after a cleansing ritual.  Only the official documents will show the true result. And no goblin would ever want to help Dumbledore with that, after what happened today. Even if Dumbledore tried to cast another block on you, it would show on his scan, but the ring won’t let it take hold. Heir and Lord rings are extremely powerful, even if you just held a Family Signet Ring.”

“What is the different in an Heir ring or that Signet ring?” Harry asked.

“Well you can’t just give an Heir ring to anyone in the family, tradition to give it to the eldest unless they are unworthy of the title. Same thing goes to the Lord ring, its specifically for the head of the family. A signet ring holds the same protections, but it doesn’t have to be specifically to the Heir or Lord.”

“What about the Parselmagic, thing?” Harry asked as he looked down at the first parchment.

“Well you already know that you can speak Parseltongue. Parselmagic is even more powerful than regular magic. For one the magic has been passed down since the original founders. Let us say, for example, if you did a charm, only you or another Parselmouth could cancel it. As the counter curse would have to be done in that same language. Finite would not be enough. What most don’t realize, Parselmagic isn’t a dark art, it’s mostly used for healing centuries ago. There is the myth that Parselmagic was used to tame dragons, as most dragons can be descended from serpents. You’ll probably need a teacher who’s versed in Parselmagic, though…” Blaise left off, knowing there was only one other Parseltongue and it was a debate if he was actually alive or not.

“Hmmm, there may be one problem, if the ritual goes well. The Ward restrictors should vanish, though I doubt the Blood Wards have worked at all. But that Horcrux has to go, that will be one of the main priorities,” Lady Zabini almost muttered to herself.

“What exactly does both those wards do?” Harry asked.

“The ward restrictor is simple enough to explain. It can be placed around an area to prevent a person or an animal for escaping around a certain area. It can be set for a period of time, depends how powerful the magic used is.”

Lady Zabini didn’t need to explain any further, Harry understood what she meant. That Dumbledore had placed a ward his house that would prevent him from escaping if he tried. In other words, to be kept prisoner with a family that hated him.

“As for the Blood wards, for a person that proclaims himself to be light. That is a very dark ritual,” Lady Zabini snorted.

“How is it dark?”

“Any ritual that involves blood does give the impression it is dark. But Blood wards usually require for blood to be spilt. And if a person isn’t careful, the lure of the magic can corrupt a person. The blood has to be cleansed or it will try to rotten your blood with black pus. A witch or wizard has to have a very strong will and magic to even think about attempting Dark magic. Not because it is evil, but mainly because of how much energy and emotion has to be in the spell. Something you will learn as you go through Hogwarts. Now, some have an affinity for the art and the spells are easier. But that will make lighter spells more difficult to cast, unless their core is grey. But every witch and wizard have an affinity for each type of magic.”

“Huh…” Harry muttered. Though he knew he didn’t understand everything that Blaise’s mom was saying. But her explanations were helping him grasp the idea. As he still wasn’t sure what she meant by Horcrux, after all it was on the first parchment. But the rest of the information made more sense than having words that he didn’t understand.

“Master Goblin, Ridoric, is there an antechamber for a Cleansing Ritual?” Lady Zabini directed her attention back at the Potter’s Head Accounts’ Master Goblin.

“There is one available, Lady Zabini. I will direct these documents to Heir Potter after he claims on the Heir Ring,” Ridoric stated.

“Make that redirection to the Zabini Estate in Italy. I believe there is a mail redirecting charm to send all of Heir Potter’s to Albus Dumbledore instead of directly to its intendant.”

“That can be arranged, Lady Zabini. Now if you will all follow me.”

The antechamber was only down the hall, the room was bare except for the silver, pure crystals that were placed around the room on the floor made of Carrara glass marble. There was no table or paperwork in sight.

“These crystals radiate pure magic, specifically crafted by Goblins and infused with their magic. So only they can touch or pick up one of those crystals. It is very powerful magic and can wipe any interfering dark or light magic. And all the additional magic is extracts can’t leave the barrier line. But, only you can go past the crystals boundary,” Blaise whispered in Harry’s ear.

The Potter heir looked at Blaise’s nervously before stepping inside the crystal’s boundaries to the center of the room.

Lady Zabini discretely nodded at Ridoric before the goblin went around the chamber and lightly touch each crystal. As the goblin touched the crystals, they lit up with an illuminating white flash. Each crystal directing to the center of the room with the largest crystal on the ceiling. It was when all ten crystals hit the main one did the main crystal absorb all of the energy and hit Harry head on and lit up the entire room with bright, white light.

The Gryffindor crumpled to the ground as the magic began to extract all the interfering magics.

Lady Zabini observed coldly as her son watched with bated breath.

Blaise had never had to undergo the ritual himself, but he knew it was excruciating as the magic would force all the extra magic out of you. Almost like it was trying to peel the very skin off your body or continuously being held under the Cruciatus Curse. The Zabini Heir didn’t know much about the torture curse, only that prolonged exposure induced insanity. That was as much as his mother would say about that Unforgivable Curse.

The bright, white light prevented anyone from really seeing what was happening inside the magical barrier. There inside the barrier, was Harry Potter lying on the floor with his mouth gaped as if silently screaming.

Harry couldn’t explain what it felt like to have the extra magic extracted from him. All he knew it was worse than anything his uncle could have used against him. It felt like he was screaming, but no noise escaped his mouth. It was almost like every part of his body was hurting as memories shot through his mind and he couldn’t tell what hurt anymore as he fell unconscious.

It had to be another half hour before the main crystal finally powered down and the Zabini’s could see Harry’s still form on the floor. Ridoric walked past the barriers and hovered his hand over the Potter’s Heir while whispering some words in Gobbledegook.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and had to wince when he tried to move.

A few more words were whispered in Gobbledegook. “A temporary energy supplement. Heir Potter’s energy will return shortly,” Ridoric explained. “It will be enough, so he can claim the Heir ring and later claim the Lord Ring if applicable.”

Harry slowly nodded his head, it was a bit disorienting to be in pain and it suddenly gone.

“If you all will follow me, I can summon the Heir ring in my office,” Ridoric stated as he glanced over to the Potter Heir before leaving the Ritual Antechamber.

To Harry it felt like he was going through a maze in order to reach Ridoric’s office. It was corridor after corridor, with a series of going left and right and back and forth.

Once in the office, Harry’s attention went straight to the wooden box that seemed to have runes carved into.

Ridoric went behind his desk to handle the wooden box as words were whispered in his native language. Sliding the box open did two rings appear on the red, velvet leather. “One of these rings is the House of Potter’s Heir ring and the other is the House of Black’s Heir ring. In due time will you be able to claim the Lord rings.”

Harry exhaled as he stared at both rings. The one on the left had a silver band, with a deep red background with the letter ‘P’ in the center. The ring on the right also had a silver band, but instead of red, it was a deep violet with the letter ‘B’ in the center. Both rings seemed to carry a wave of power in them.

“The coat of arms won’t be on heir rings, only on the Lord’s Ring,” Blaise explained as Harry continued to gaze inside the wooden box.

Harry nodded as Blaise spoke before looking back at him when he continued talking.

“Your Potter Heir ring will go on your right hand, on your ring finger. The Black heir ring will go on your right hand, on your pinky finger,” Blaise instructed.

Harry slowly picked up the Potter heir ring before sliding it on his ring finger on his right hand. He felt a rush of warm flow over him as the magic reenergized him. It was after Harry felt the effects wear off that he picked up the Black’s heir ring. He placed it on the correct finger, it held the same rush of warm that the Potter heir ring had. And then noticed that both rings resized to fit his fingers.

“Wow…” the Gryffindor muttered as he viewed both rings on his right hand.

Lady Zabini nodded in approval. “The rings have a concealment charm added to them, so anyone that you want the rings to be concealed from, including the Headmaster. It can be activated by your thoughts, if you want them shown. You have to actively think to that person to see the rings, because they have to be added into that ward.”

Harry grinned at the thought.

“I would like Heir Potter-Black to do one more test. Can we fetch the Inheritance documents and see if they self-updated,” Lady Zabini turned her attention from the Gryffindor to the Master Head Account’s Goblin.

“Of course, Lady Zabini,” Ridoric commented before snapping his fingers. The parchments appeared in his hands before handing them to Lady Zabini.

“This is adequate. Your blocks have been removed as well as the compulsions, modifications, and tracking charms. Though we are running short on time before your presence will be missed at Hogwarts,” Lady Zabini said to Harry before turning back to Ridoric.

“I want late Lady and Lord Potter’s wills unsealed and sent to my estate. I will reconvene here with Heir Potter-Black at a later time. There are some matters I must attend to.”

Ridoric wasn’t surprised by the request, it wasn’t in the nature of doing things concerning of Gringotts. But it had been done before and it had already angered him that Albus Dumbledore had sealed the documents. But without the Potter’s heir and future Lord to request it unsealed, the matter was left unsaid. And it was within the Headmaster’s power to seal the documents being the Potter Heir’s magical guardian. Though it was suspicious that the old coot was his guardian, Ridoric believed it was done illegally.

“It will be done, Lady Zabini,” Ridoric said with a grin.

Lady Zabini smirked, “May your enemies always bleed underneath your feet, Master Head Goblin.”

“And may your gold always flow,” Ridoric replied with a small nod of the head.

Lady Zabini turned her attention back to her Heir and Heir Potter-Black. “I will be using the apparition chambers; your portkey will key back to Hogwarts. I will send a letter soon.”

Blaise had given a firm nod before grasping Harry’s arm and whispering a phrase before touching the portkey.

It was just like when Harry had portkeyed earlier that day, almost stumbling in an effort to remain upright. 

“Not as bad as the first time,” Blaise noted with amusement. “Now we don’t have much time, but since we know you regained some memories. Though I am unsure of how many, I would advise to not look in the Headmaster’s eyes or Professor Snape for that matter.”

Harry had to take a moment to regain his senses before muttering, “bloody hell…” under his breath. Afterwards did he raise an eyebrow at the Slytherin, “what’s wrong with looking at them in the eye.”

“Quite a vulgar tongue,” Blaise remarked. “We already told you what Legilimency is, the Headmaster is very proficient with the art as is Slytherin’s Head of House.”

Harry looked alarmed at the information sunk in, “so… I just don’t look them in the eye?”

“Correct, Legilimency requires eye contact. Until you learn Occlumency, avoid looking them in the eye,” Blaise continued on.

The Gryffindor relaxed a little bit as he ignored Blaise’s first comment, “okay… when would I start learning then? Since you already mentioned learning the Goblin’s language.”

Blaise had to think for a minute, “it would be more of a priority of learning Occlumency over learning Gobbledegook.”

Harry looked disappointed for a minute before he noticed Blaise’s scowl. “Right… open book… sorry, Zabini.”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes before muttering, “Bloody Gryffindors.” Then he spoke again, “you will learn how to speak Gobbledegook, but I rather know you can protect your mind than learn another language. Your heir rings will help shield your mind, but you need to learn the art to strengthen them.”

“Makes sense,” Harry muttered to himself before realizing what room they were back in. “We’re back in the Library’s secret room…”

“That much is obvious,” Blaise droned.

Harry glared at Blaise half-heartedly.

“A Portkey can be tied to a specific location, since we portkeyed out of this room, that’s where our returning destination will be unless it is modified.”

The Gryffindor nodded before a wave of nausea hit him. He almost had to lean against the nearest wall. He had to regain his footing for a moment before shaking his head.

The Slytherin in front of the Potter Heir grew an expression of concern. “Repressed memories,” he guessed.

Harry could barely nod as his mind almost felt like it was splitting. Then suddenly, he began to feel the easing magic effects of his two Heir rings relieving the pain. But it felt like he had all the missing pieces beginning to fill in. More images were appearing in his mind, flying through his mind like a muggle movie.

There were glimpses of flaming red hair, a snake behind a glass, a black and shaggy dog, and a flash of green light. It wasn’t much but it was more than he had before. And he knew he had part of a memory of his mother, remembering back to what she supposedly looked like in the Mirror of Erised. The young Potter wasn’t sure if that was what his mother really looked like or not. But pieces were coming together and told him it was.

Blaise looked relieved, “you’ll receive your missing memories piece by piece in order to not overwhelm you mind. Your Heir rings will help as they enforce a protection over your mind.”

Harry’s terrified look eased up, knowing that he wouldn’t have another of those blackouts because of a memory block. And regaining those memories wouldn’t hurt too much was another secret relief.

“When will the first Occlumency lesson be?” was Harry’s curious tone.

“Considering that classes are starting back up tomorrow, I’ll give it a few days to a week. I’ll owl you a date and we’ll convene in here. I’ll explain further details then,” Blaise decided before taking his leave back to the Slytherin dormitories. It was almost time for dinner.

Harry grinned at that, more than excited to know he was going to learn a new skill. Though he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t get some tips today before having to head back to Gryffindor Tower. Though upon learning what time it was, Harry almost had to double back and look again before realizing it wasn’t lying. He had been gone for almost the entire day, it was no surprise that Lady Zabini had noted to continue up with the meeting at a later time. Though Blaise’s mom seemed satisfied what was accomplished today. Harry couldn’t say he blamed her, the main reason Blaise had wanted Harry to go was get his Heir rings and that ‘cleansing ritual.’ The Gryffindor had to shudder for a second in remembrance. That pain had been unbearable, and he had no wish for a second performance. Though, he almost wished he could have learned what was in his parents wills today, but at least the wills would be unsealed. Which was another to add to the list of grievances against the Headmaster.

Harry didn’t know where to begin about his growing anger towards Albus Dumbledore. He originally thought that man was the greatest thing to happen to the wizarding world that he was a part of. But ever since he started talking to Blaise and had some things revealed. That ideal was slipping further and further away. The first thing was about the Dursleys and being required to return each summer. Despite that he had gone to Dumbledore before the summer to request to stay at Hogwarts. A memory that had just resurfaced to his mind. He remembered telling the Headmaster on how neglectful his relatives were and Dumbledore basically brushed him aside, claiming that he was just simply exaggerating. He didn’t know many curses, but he wanted to curse that man. Then there was the fact about the modifications to his mind and obscuring his memories with all those blocks on his magic to purposely make him weak. Like he was trying to see if he would…

Harry had to cut himself off on that thought, ‘was all Dumbledore trying to do was make him die?’ The headmaster had put a compulsion on him to be more heroic than try to hide in the shadows like he would want to. The Fiasco with the Sorcerer’s Stone was a prime example. Wanting to get away from those train of thoughts to ponder on later, he recalled that basically Ron’s friendship was all faked and basically the headmaster was going to force him to like the Weasley’s youngest sister. That thought almost make him sick. The Gryffindor knew that the headmaster probably did more, how much more he didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know just yet. He was already disgusted with Just with this amount of information and hoped that he never saw that man anytime soon. Though, there was a sinking feeling that something would happen, and he would be forced to have a confrontation with the last person he wanted to think about.

The Potter Heir shook his head to try to get rid of that thought. Maybe he was getting some of Blaise’s wariness of everyone, especially with everything he now knew. Harry almost had to laugh, ‘a Lion with Snake traits…’ With that, Harry finally left the secret room and out of the library to the Great Hall to catch dinner before a possible interrogation. Though he knew that those three would only be concerned where he went off to and not accusing like Ron was.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t really know what to think as he was eating in the Great Hall. It seemed nobody really noticed his absence unless you counted the stray suspicious looks from Hufflepuff, still claiming that he had petrified Justin. The Gryffindor did get some curious looks from his three friends, as Hermione wasn’t supposed to be back until the morning as the only class that day would be in the evening. The looks were more out of concern and he knew they would probably talk in the dorm afterwards. So, seeing as he was starving from not able to have anything all day besides breakfast, he ignored the looks as he ate, though with more decency than Ron.

It was after dinner that brought Harry to his currently conversation.

“What’s going on Harry, we haven’t seen you all day?” Dean asked as he perched on the end of his bed.

There was nobody else in the 2nd year boy’s dormitory besides those four boys as Ron was still in the Great Hall eating. Seamus was currently on his bed, though on his stomach while Neville was sitting at the edge of his. Harry wound up sitting at the wooden desk besides his bed.

The Potter Heir grew a surprised look, he was surprised that the three before him tried to find him. Ron would have given up after the first try or two. Though he knew Hermione was more determined if she was trying to find him. Again, he was silently thankful the girl had been visiting her parents for the very short break. Knowing full and well that Hermione would have grilled him for information as soon as she found him. And with all his emotions running in turmoil, it wouldn’t be long for Hermione to figure out something was wrong.

“Sorry about that guys, I had honestly wanted some time alone from the entire school. The Slytherin’s aren’t as bad seeing as they seem to be the only ones that believe I’m not the heir. But the other three houses seem to think I want all the mu—muggleborns dead in the school. I don’t know, maybe it’s weird or irrational… but it’s like I almost expect you guys to abandon me like the rest of the school has…” Harry admitted.

Neville looked shocked for a minute, “We’d never do that to you, Harry!”

“We’re not Ron, Harry,” Seamus added softly. “I can’t say we know what you’re going through, because I be lying.”

“What we’re trying to say is, we’re your friends Harry. So, we can understand that there are times you need space. But you don’t have to go at it alone, mate.” Dean said with a hesitant smile.

Harry grinned back at them, “I appreciate that guys, I promise I’ll keep it in mind.”

“And besides, Ron is an idiot for thinking you’re the Heir of Slytherin,” Dean commented.

“And a prat,” Seamus added.

The last comment got a laugh out of everyone seeing as Seamus tried to keep a serious expression before he cracked a grin.

“Well you aren’t wrong on that one,” Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter has almost killed me and the fact I honestly can't believe it took me weeks to write it.... Probably is my longest chapter that I have ever written... And fair warning, updates will probably be slower since school has started back up in College and where I work as well. So it cuts how much time I can write. 
> 
> And I will be adding later with more involvement with Neville, cause I know I will be asked. That is least the plan. But for the moment, Harry has realized he can speak to Neville,but he doesn't know if he will run to Dumbledore or not. 
> 
> And to those who guessed that Harry's memory was modified and that he had blocks. Points to you, as I had hoped that someone would get my hints what I was planning. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners/publishers. I could never match the genius that J.K. Rowling is. I own nothing but the plot of the fanfiction. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
